Kristall der Zeit
by littleMermaid03
Summary: Drei Freundinnen landen scheinbar ohne Grund auf der Pearl und treffen auf die Crew, Barbossaandere Fieslinge,eine Insel der Todgeweihten und andere Probleme.Warning:MarySue für alle die mal etwas sehr unterhaltsames und nicht zu anspruchsvolles lesen mö
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer die Idee.

-1- Ankunft auf der Pearl

„Und vergesst nicht, in der morgigen Arbeit werde ich den ACI abfragen und..."

Die restliche Ansprache der Lateinlehrerin wurde durch die erlösende Schulglocke übertönt. Niemand hielt es für nötig ihr weiter zuzuhören. Warum auch? Die Arbeit würde eh jeder verhauen, denn niemand stieg durch die Grammatik durch.

So schnell sie konnte packte die 17-jährige Mary ihre Sachen zusammen und ging zur Zimmertür, wo schon ihre beiden Freundinnen, die Schwestern Sandy und Michelle auf sie warteten.

„Ok Mary, wie siehts aus? Wollen wir heute Latein lernen oder uns Fluch der Karibik auf DVD ansehen? Ein Freund von meinem Vater hat uns die CD gegeben."

Sandy grinste Mary an, da sie die Antwort schon kannte. Es gab nur eine Sache die ihre Freundin Fluch der Karibik vorziehen würde: Jack Sparrow höchstpersönlich. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sogar Latein lernen, wenn die Chance bestehen würde, dass der Leichdurchgeknallte Pirat den Grammatikseiten entspringen würde, aber da dem nicht so war...

Mary hakte sich bei ihren Freundinnen unter.

„Also ich wäre für Fluch der Karibik, schließlich haben wir ihn erst zwei Mal gesehen."

Die Drei stiegen in den Bus und freuten sich schon auf einen Nachmittag voller Spannung, Spaß und natürlich Jack Sparrow. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, was die kommenden Tage ihnen bringen würden.

Stolz grinsend stand Captain Jack Sparrow vor dem Steuerrad der Black Pearl und schaute mit wachsamen Augen auf seine arbeitende Mannschaft.

Alles lief zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Er hatte sein geliebtes Schiff wieder, eine tüchtige Mannschaft und den Laderaum voller Gold von der Isla de Muerta.

Will und Elisabeth waren glücklich, also musste er sich auch um die beiden keine Sorgen machen. Nun hieß es den Reichtum im Laderaum zu vergrößern. Ja, er wusste warum er Pirat war!

„Gary, Dave! Solltest ihr nicht das Deck schrubben, Landratten?"

Die neuen gerade mal 17-jährigen Schiffsjungen traf ein böser Blick ihres Captains und sie machte sich schnell auf um Eimer und Bürste zu besorgen.

Die beiden hatten erst vor zwei Wochen auf dem Schiff angeheuert und wussten noch nicht Recht was sie von ihrem Captain halten sollte. Natürlich er war ein guter Captain und ein guter Pirat, aber irgendwie komisch. Allein schon sein merkwürdiger Gang sprach für sich und erst die Art wie er redete...

Seufzend begannen die Jungen das Deck zu schrubben. Sie würden ihre Arbeit gut machen, egal was für Eigenarten ihr Captain hatte.

Jack hingegen ahnte nichts von den Überlegungen der Jungen. Die Schönheit des Meeres nahm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefangen.

Der steife Wind wehte ihm die schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht und die kühle Gischt sprühte ihm ins Gesicht. Er liebte das Meer und konnte sich keinen Ort vorstellen wo er lieber leben und sterben wolle.

Die Farben des Ozeans verzauberten ihn immer wieder. Mal grün und blau, oder in einem herrlichen Türkis. An einem stürmischen Tag dunkel grau und in der Nacht tiefschwarz. Manchmal hatte Jack das Gefühl, die Farbe des Meeres würde seine Gefühle wieder spiegeln, so wie jetzt. Das Meer hellgrün und er , Jack Sparrow gutgelaunt.

Natürlich wusste niemand aus der Crew über die Gefühle des Captains. Sie alle kannten nur Captain Jack Sparrow, Herr über die Black Pearl und gefürchteter Pirat. Keiner von ihnen kannte einfach nur Jack, den Mann der sich manchmal danach sehnte endlich an die Oberfläche treten zu können, aber er war zu gut versteckt unter der rauen Fassade eines Piraten Captains.

Fröhlich lachend stiegen die drei Freundinnen aus dem Bus und bogen in ihre Straße ein. Mary wollte mit zu Sandy und Michelle gehen, um mit ihnen jetzt schon Fluch der Karibik zu sehen und da sie im Haus gegenüber wohnte war das kein Problem.

Als die drei den Vorgarten betraten kam plötzlich ein rauer Wind auf und Michelle musste ihren Buntgestreiften Hut festhalten damit er nicht wegflog.

Schnell kramte Sandy den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche und schloss etwas umständlich die Tür auf. Gerade als die drei Mädchen durch die Haustür treten wollten wurde ihnen schwindelig.

Mary bekam gerade noch mit wie sich alles um sie zu drehen begann und bunte Farben vor ihren Augen tanzten. Sie versuchte sich an der Hauswand festzuhalten, verfehlte diese aber und hatte das Gefühl im nächsten Moment durch ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch zu stürzen.

Instinktiv bereitete sie sich auf den Aufprall vor, doch es passierte nichts. Auch das Schwindelgefühl hatte sich gelegt, aber irgendwie war der Boden unter ihren Füßen nicht ganz fest, dass heißt es schaukelte ein wenig.

Vorsichtig öffnete Mary die Augen, nur um sie 2 Sekunden später wieder fest zu zukneifen.

Das musste ein Traum sein!

Langsam schoben sich ihre Lider wieder etwas in die Höhe. Es war kein Traum!

Sie stand auf einem Schiff, auf einem Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln um genau zu sein. Neben Mary standen Michelle und Sandy und sahen ebenfalls aus, als würden im nächsten Moment die Psychiater um die Ecke kommen, um sie abzuholen.

„Wir...wir sind auf der Pearl, oder... oder nicht?"Mary hatte fast schon Angst, dass sie die einzige war die das Schiff sehen konnte.

„Äh ja... sind wir, aber wie...?"

„Hey ihr da? Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?"

Michelles Satz wurde von einem nicht sehr Vertrauenserweckenden Piraten unterbrochen.

„Hey Captain wir haben blinde Passagiere.... Sehr komische blinde Passagiere", fügte der Pirat hinzu, als er sich die Jeans, Tops und Eastpak Rucksäcke der drei ansah.

Die Mädchen waren inzwischen von der gesamten Mannschaft umringt und wurden misstrauisch beäugt, als niemand anderes als der Captain himself sich durch die gaffenden Männer drängelte.

„So, so, wen haben wir denn da? Könntet ihr mir vielleicht sagen wie ihr auf mein Schiff gekommen seid?"

Die Drei waren Jack Sparrows fragenden und forschenden Blick ausgeliefert, aber Sandy hielt es trotz der drohenden Gefahr die von einem Haufen Piraten ausging, für nötig vorsichtig zu Mary zu schielen um zu sehen, ob diese vielleicht schon angefangen hatte zu sabbern.

„Mädchen! Ich warte!"Im Hinblick auf das beharrliche Schweigen und der faszinierten Blicke der Mädchen, wurde er doch etwas ärgerlich. Die sahen ihn an als hätten sie noch nie einen Menschen gesehen.

Sandy und Michelle wechselten schnell einen Blick untereinander und sahen dann auffordernd zu Mary. Sie konnte vor allem ein gut: Reden!

Unter den hilflosen Blicken ihrer Freundinnen nahm Mary all ihren Mut zusammen, holte tief Luft und sah Jack direkt in die braunen Augen. Bloß nicht einschüchtern lassen!

„Wir wissen nicht wie wir hierher gekommen sind, aber auf jeden Fall wollten wir es nicht. Das sind Michelle und Sandy und ich bin Mary und Ihr seid Captain Jack Sparrow."

Der Captain war etwas verblüfft über ihr sicheres Auftreten, aber das die Fremden ihn anscheinend kannten ging ihm runter wie Öl.

„Ihr habt also von mir gehört."

Sandy wollte gerade antworten und im erklären woher sie ihn kannten, als ein fester Rippenstoß von ihrer Schwester sie den Mund wieder schließen ließ.

„Oh ja, das haben wir. Da wo wir herkommen seid Ihr sehr bekannt."

Mary strich sich verlegen eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sie war auf der Black Pearl und vor ihr stand Jack Sparrow! Der Tag musste zum Feiertag erklärt werden!

„Ach und wo kommt ihr her?"Jack zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte die Kleidung der Mädchen, allerdings nicht ohne mit dem Blick an Marys langen, durch die Hot Pants gut sichtbaren Beinen und dem Ausschnitt der weißen über dem Bauchnabel zusammengebunden Bluse hängen zu bleiben.

Mary bemerkte es und spürte wie sie seeehr rot wurde. Trotzdem nahm sie sich zusammen und antwortete mit fast fester Stimme: „Wir kommen aus Europa, aber wie wir auf das Schiff gekommen sind wissen wir wirklich nicht. Wir wollten unser Haus betreten, aber plötzlich standen wir hier auf dem Schiff."

Michelle atmete unbewusst aus, als sie sah wie Jacks Gesicht weicher wurde. Er schien ihnen zu glauben. Es war also eine gute Entscheidung gewesen Mary reden zu lassen. Und gelogen hatten sie ja eigentlich auch nicht, sie kamen aus Europa und Jack Sparrow war so ziemlich jedem unter 60 Jahren bekannt. Doch eine entscheidende Frage blieb noch zu klären: Wie sind sie hier hergekommen und vor allem wie würden sie wieder zurückkommen?


	2. Seekrankheit und Mädchenträume

-2

Jack hatte den Dreien großzügig seine große Kabine überlassen und seine Hängematte bei denen der Crew aufgehängt.

Nun stand der Captain der Black Pearl etwas ratlos an der Reling.

„Stimmt was nicht Captain?"Gipps war neben ihn getreten.

„Ich weiß nicht Mr. Gipps. Es ist wegen den drei jungen Damen die wir unfreiwillig an Bord haben. Ich habe das Gefühl sie verschweigen uns etwas."

„Wir könnten sie am nächsten Hafen absetzen."

„Gott nein, wir sind doch keine Barbaren! Die Drei machen nicht den Eindruck als würden sie jemals auf einem Schiff gewesen sein, geschweige denn, weg von ihrer Heimat."

Entrüstet sah Jack den älteren Mann an. Er schaffte sich seine Probleme nicht einfach vom Hals, zu Mal das aktuelle recht interessant war und lange Beine hatte.

„Ihr glaubt also wirklich sie wären so einfach auf diesem Schiff aufgetaucht? Das wäre ja Zauberei."Gipps schaute etwas zweifelnd zu seinen Captain.

„Nun Gipps, vielleicht erinnern sie sich an unser letztes Abenteuer: Verfluchte Piraten! Es würd mich nicht wundern, wenn es dieses Mal auch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu gehen würde."

Jack grinste kurz und seine beiden Goldzähne blitzen auf. „Und genau das macht die Sache so interessant finden Sie nicht?"

Gipps hatte dem nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen. Er kannte seinen Captain und deshalb machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit, während Jack gedankenverloren dem Horizont entgegen sah.

Er hatte die Mädchen beobachtet bis sie in seiner Kajüte verschwunden waren.

Die Blonde schien die Selbstsichere zu sein. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass Mary ihr Name war. Sandy und Michelle hatten ihr das Reden überlassen und er war erstaunt gewesen wie sie trotz der Piraten Crew um sich herum so sicher aufgetreten war. Nur unter seinen forschenden Blicken war sie etwas rot geworden, hatte aber weiter versucht nicht eingeschüchtert zu wirken. Sie besaß etwas, das automatisch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und mit roten Wangen sah sie irgendwie süß aus.

Die anderen beiden waren anscheinend Schwestern, jedenfalls sahen sie sich sehr ähnlich. Doch während Michelle sich nur schüchtern umgesehen hatte, hatte Sandy ihre Blicke neugierig über das Schiff schweifen lassen. Ihr beeindruckter Gesichtsausdruck ließ den Captain zufrieden grinsen. Es gab wohl niemanden, auf den die Pearl wohl keinen Eindruck gemacht hätte. Und diese Michelle: War ein komischer Hut den sie auf hatte, aber mal was anderes und vielleicht war das in Europa ja gerade die neueste Mode.

Jack wollte mehr über die drei herausfinden und beschloss ihnen etwas auf den Zahn zu fühlen, er würde ihr Geheimnis schon herauskriegen. Denn er war sich sicher, dass sie eins hatten.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!"Geschafft ließ Mary sich auf das Bett in der Kabine fallen. „Ich habe eben mit Captain Jack Sparrow gesprochen!"

„Und zwar ohne, dass du gesabbert hast, so viel Körperbeherrschung hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut!"

Als Antwort bekam Sandy nur das Kissen gegen den Kopf geschmettert. Sie war ungeheuer gut gelaunt. Sie waren auf der Black Pearl! Wie sie dort hingekommen waren, war ihr im Moment vollkommen egal, hauptsache sie waren überhaupt da! Und vor der Crew hatten sie auch nichts zu befürchten, wenn der Captain schon seine Kabine für sie geräumt hatte.

Sie setzte sich neben Mary auf das Bett. „Leute, das ist der reine Wahnsinn!"

„Stimmt, das wird uns niemand glauben! Wir sind echt auf nem Piraten Schiff." Auch Michelle gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin und ihrer Schwester. „Und habt ihr die zwei Typen gesehen, die gerade den Boden geschrubbt haben?"

Das war mal wieder typisch Michelle! Egal in welcher Situation, sie fand immer jemanden in den sie sich in kürzester Zeit verliebte. Doch auch Sandy waren die beiden nicht entgangen und sie beschloss sie sich mal näher anzusehen. Gary und Dave ahnten selbstverständlich noch nichts von ihrem Glück.

„So braune Augen."Seufzte Mary hingerissen. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freundinnen, die sehr wohl wussten, dass Marys Gedanken nicht um die beiden Bodenschrubber kreisten, sondern sich gerade fest bei Jack Sparrow verankerten.

„Ist gut Mary, du hast jetzt genug Zeit ihn kennen zulernen und dich an ihn ranzumachen", grinste Sandy mit einem Blick auf ihre schmachtende Freundin, die bei ihren Worten empört auffuhr.

„Ich mach mich doch nicht an ihn ran, als wäre ich die Schlampe vom Dienst. Außerdem ist er viel zu alt für mich! Was soll er denn von mir wollen?"

Doch Sandy und Michelle lachten nur.

„Hast du heute deine Kontaktlinsen vergessen? Der hat dich doch mit seinen Blicken förmlich ausgezogen!"

Immer noch grinsend betrachtete Sandy das blonde Mädchen. Für sie war es kein Wunder, dass Jacks Blick an ihr hängen geblieben war. Bei den Klamotten und der Figur! Sandy und Michelle selbst waren etwas dicker als ihre Freundin, es hatte sie aber nie gestört, auch jetzt nicht, denn sie wollten ja nichts vom Captain persönlich, sondern eher von den armen Deckschrubbern.

Keine der Mädchen interessierte im Moment wie sei auf die Pearl gekommen waren. Sie wollten ihr Abenteuer erst mal genießen und dazu gehörte für Sandy und Michelle die Schiffsjungen unter die Lupe zu nehmen und für Mary möglichst viel Zeit mit Jack zu verbringen, denn wann würde sie jemals wieder die Gelegenheit haben, dem Gutaussehendem Piraten mit den herrlichen braunen Augen so nahe zu kommen?

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Sandy und Michelle sich an Deck gewagt hatten um in die Nähe der Schiffsjungen zukommen, stand auch Mary auf und trat, nachdem sie gesehen hatte wie ihre Freundinnen in ein Gespräch mit Gary und Dave vertieft waren, an die Reling.

Fasziniert sah sie auf das Wasser hinaus. Noch niemals zu vor war das Mädchen auf einem wirklichen Schiff gewesen.

Der Wind ließ ihr ihre Haare ins Gesicht flattern und trug den salzigen Meeresduft zu ihr herüber. Erleichtert stellte Mary fest, dass sie sich schon etwas besser fühlte.

„Na, war's drinnen zu langweilig?"Mary fuhr herum und sah Jack Sparrow in seinem einzigartigen Gang auf sie zukommen. Sofort legte sich eine rötliche Schattierung über ihre Wangen.

„Nein, ich bin nur etwas seekrank."

Ein verdutzter Blick von Seiten des Captains traf sie. Er selbst hatte schon oft von Leuten gehört die seekrank waren, aber sich vorstellen wie sich das anfühlte konnte er nicht. Aber anscheinend nicht sehr angenehm, wenn er sich das blasse Gesicht des Mädchens ansah.

„Du gewöhnst dich bestimmt schnell dran."

Marys gequältes Lächeln zeigte ihm zwar, dass er sie damit nicht sehr beruhigt hatte, aber dem Piraten fiel nicht ein was er sonst hätte sagen sollen. Er wusste wie man mit Piraten sprach, aber mit jungen Mädchen aus Europa hatte er sich bis her eher weniger unterhalten.

„Wo kommt ihr wirklich her?"

Mary wurde noch blasser und sah Jack, der sich neben sie gestellt hatte, geschockt an.

„Wie... wie meinst du das?"Übernahm sie sein Du.

„Ach, komm schon", Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr taucht plötzlich hier auf, tragt komische Kleidung und schleppt seltsame Taschen mit euch rum. So anders kann die Mode in Europa gar nicht sein und außerdem ist der Hut deiner Freundin irgendwie... na ja..."

Jack wusste nicht genau; wie er den Hut beschreiben sollte und wunderte sich etwas über Marys Grinsen.

War ja klar, dass Jack Sparrow als absoluter Hut Fetischist die bunte Kopfbedeckung ihrer Freundin nicht übersehen würde.

„Du würdest mir die Wahrheit eh nicht glauben."Seufzend drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah Jack an. Es war immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl hier so nah neben ihm zu stehen.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, Schatz, ich hab schon viel Unglaubliches erlebt."Auffordernd sah der Captain sie an und Mary konnte gar nicht anders als anfangen zu erzählen.

„Ok, ok, also: Wir kommen sozusagen aus der Zukunft und..."

„Ja klar, und ich bin Eunuch."

„Wolltest du jetzt die Wahrheit hören oder nicht?"Wütend funkelte Mary den Piraten an. „So blöde Sprüche kann ich echt nicht gebrauchen!"

Die Augen verdrehend hob Jack entschuldigend die Hände. „Ist ja gut, ich wird jetzt ganz brav sein und gut zuhören."Dabei versuchte er nicht an ihren schimmernden tief grünen Augen hängen zu bleiben.

Mary nickte zufrieden und begann dann, mit dem Blick auf das Meer, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Und mit jedem Satz der über ihre Lippen kam, wurde Jacks Gesichtsausdruck ungläubiger und seine Augenbraue zog sich immer weiter in die Höhe.

Gary und Dave waren gerade dabei ein kaputtes Segel zu flicken, als Sandy und Michelle auf sie zukamen.

„Holla Gary wen haben wir denn da? Von zwei so bezaubernden Frauen wird man doch gerne von der Arbeit abgelenkt."Grinsend schickte Dave einen flirtenden Blick zu Michelle, welche auch prompt rot wurde.

„Ähm... wir wollen euch wirklich nicht bei der Arbeit stören, aber irgendwie seht ihr nicht ganz so gefährlich aus wie die anderen der Mannschaft und da... ähm... dachten wir, dass man mit euch am ehesten reden könnte, aber wenn ihr dann Ärger bekommt..." Michelle blickte verlegen zu Boden.

„Ach Quatsch, ich bin sicher der Captain bemerkt gar nicht, wenn wir ne kleine Pause einlegen."

Gary machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, obwohl im eigentlich nicht so wohl dabei war vielleicht Ärger von Jack bekommen zu können.

„Stimmt", grinste Sandy und setzte sich neben Gary auf den Boden. „Der ist eh beschäftigt."

Alle blickten, ihrem Kopfnicken folgend, zur anderen Seite des Schiffes und beobachteten grinsend wie Mary und Jack an der Reling standen. Mary redend, er zuhörend und sie immer wieder verstohlen von der Seite betrachtend.

„Der Kerl ist echt nen Weiberheld, aber solange er seine Argusaugen auch nur für ein paar Minuten von uns nimmt soll es mir recht sein." Dave rückte noch ein Stück damit Michelle sich zwischen ihn und ihre Schwester setzen konnte.

„Ist er wirklich so ein Macho?"Michelle kannte zwar den Film, samt Jacks Ohrfeigen mit denen die Damenwelt ihn beglückt hatte, aber so extrem hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt.

Dave wusste zwar nicht was Macho bedeutete, tippte aber darauf, dass es in Europa wohl die Bezeichnung für einen Frauenheld sein musste. Gleichgültig schob er sich eine dunkelbraune, kinnlange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Klar, der lässt doch keine aus."Dave hatte den Captain und seine jeweiligen Bekanntschaften wenn sie an Land waren beobachtet, in der Hoffnung sich irgendeinen Trick von Jack abschauen zu können.

Michelle und Sandy wechselten einen besorgten Blick. Sie waren sich sicher, dass die meisten Frauen ihm zu Füßen lagen, allein schon wegen seinem Charme, aber wenn er seine Freundinnen wirklich öfter als die Klamotten wechselte- ok, schlechtes Beispiel, ein Pirat achtete wohl nicht so darauf das seine Sachen immer sauber waren und regelmäßig gewechselt wurden, aber man weiß ja was gemeint ist- also wenn es wirklich so wäre, würde er Mary höchstwahrscheinlich ihren ersten Liebeskummer bescheren. Bis her war immer sie es, die die Typen abblitzen ließ, aber immer aus vernünftigen Gründen.

Doch Sandy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Mary kam bestimmt ganz gut alleine klar und wenn Jack Sparrow sie nur ausnutzen würde, würde Sandy und Michelle ihm schlicht und einfach die Hölle heiß machen.

Nun aber wandten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden Schiffjungen neben ihnen zu.


	3. Auf nach Tortuga!

-3-

„Wir sind ein Kinofilm?!"

Entgeistert und leicht panisch sah Jack Mary an. Sie hatte ihm alles genau erklärt. Was ein Kino war, was Schauspieler waren und den Film Fluch der Karibik.

„Ja, seid ihr, jedenfalls in unserer Welt. Und es muss irgendeinen Grund geben weshalb wir hier her gekommen sind!"

Mary hatte es mittlerweile aufgeben sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht streichen zu wollen. Gegen den rauen Seewind kam sie eh nicht an. Nun lächelte das junge Mädchen über den entsetzt hilfslosen Blick des so gefürchteten Piraten.

„Ok, Luv dann sollten wir erst mal herausfinden warum ihr hier sein könntet. Das Wie ist mir inzwischen ziemlich egal." Er drehte sich kurz um und rief Mr. Cotten, der gerade das Schiff steuerte ein paar Koordinaten zu.

„Wohin segeln wir?"

„Nach Tortuga, Schatz! Es gibt keinen besseren Ort wo getratscht wird. Wenn wir da nicht rausfinden warum ihr hier seid, dann nirgendwo. Außerdem will ich meinen Männern mal wieder etwas Spaß gönnen, klar soweit?"

„Und dir selbst wahrscheinlich auch…"

Mary grinste den Captain der Black Pearl keck an und wusste selber nicht von wo ihre Schlagfertigkeit plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Wahrscheinlich mit einiger Zeitverzögerung von zu Hause.

Zuerst war Jack etwas verdutzt über ihre plötzliche Art, grinste dann aber schelmisch.

„Ich kann immer Spaß haben, Luv. Wann und wo ich will, solange ich die richtige Gesellschaft habe." Meinte er mit rauer, leiser Stimme, bevor er Mary eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schob und sein Handrücken dabei kurz ihre Wange streifte.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Cotten um sein geliebtes Schiff selbst nach Tortuga zu steuern. Man weiß ja nie was diese Landratten mit der Pearl anstellen könnten.

Mary hingegen war Tortuga im Moment völlig schnurz, da sie mit einer drohenden Ohnmacht zu kämpfen hatte und sich krampfhaft an der Reling fest hielt, damit ihre puddingweichen Beine ihr Gewicht weiter tragen konnten.

Währendessen hatte Sandy mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen im Gesicht zu kämpfen. Sie hatte die ganze Szene, die sich an der Reling abspielte beobachtet und war bei dem Anblick ihrer Freundin, die einer Ohnmacht nahe war, fast an ihrem unterdrückten Lachen erstickt. Sie kannte Mary und konnte sich genau vorstellen wie ihr im Moment zu Mute war, aber trotzdem würde Mary am Abend noch mal gründlich von Sandy ausgequetscht werden.

Michelle fand die ganze Sache aber nicht halb so interessant wie den Schiffsjungen mit den schönen grauen Augen und breitem Oberkörper, der links neben ihr saß und dem Mädchen gerade erzählte warum er auf der Pearl angeheuert hatte.

Sein Freund Gary hingegen war eher der schweigsamere Typ und lauschte lieber den Erzählungen Sandys und fand genau wie sie, dass Jack und Mary irgendwie süß zusammen waren. Noch süßer allerdings fand der Sandy, aber er traute sich nicht so recht es Dave gleich zutun und ihr eindeutig zu zeigen, dass er sie mochte. Das war nicht seine Art und im Gegensatz zu Dave war in Sachen Frauen auch nicht Jack Sparrow persönlich sein Vorbild. Obwohl sein Captain bisher immer Erfolg bei selbigen gehabt hatte.

Dave hingegen hatte nichts dagegen zu flirten was das Zeug hielt. Diese Michelle war wirklich süß. Ok, Mary war auch nicht gerade schlecht, aber man sollte seinem Captain ja bekanntlich nicht in die Quere kommen.

„Gary, Dave!" Ertönte nun die laute Stimme, des Herren der Black Pearl.

„Ich wäre euch wirklich sehr, sehr verbunden wenn ihr jetzt freundlicher Weise wieder anfangen würdet zu arbeiten."

Dave stöhnte genervt auf. „Der sieht echt alles! Als wenn er nicht auch mal ne kleine Pause macht um unsere bezaubernden Gäste zu unterhalten", meinte er und sah mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu Michelle.

„Na ja, ähm… wir gehen dann wohl besser, aber wenn ihr mal frei haben solltet, sagt uns einfach Bescheid."

Erschrocken stockte Michelle als ihr klar wurde was sie eben gesagt hatte.

Dann wurde sie rot und lief schnellen Schrittes zu Mary, die sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte und versuchte möglichst unauffällig zu Jack hinüber zu sehen.

Auch Sandy folgte ihrer Schwester, lächelt Gary aber noch kurz zu.

Jetzt würde sie ein bisschen Mary ärgern, obwohl Sandy bezweifelte, dass sie in ihrem benebelten Zustand überhaupt etwas mitkriegen würde, genauso wie Michelle, die sich neben Mary gestellt hatte und Dave aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

Sandy seufzte gespielt. Ja, ja, sie hatte es schon schwer mit den beiden.

„Ich hätte Riechsalz mitnehmen sollen", waren Sandys ersten Worte als sie die Kajüte betrat.

„Warum?" Mary hatte sich wieder aufs Bett gelegt und sah ihre Freundin unschuldig an.

„Weil die akute Gefahr für dich besteht zusammenzuklappen. Ich hab euch doch gesehen, dich und Jack." Die letzten Worte hatte sie besonders betont. Grinsend schnappte Sandy sich einen Stuhl. Sie hielt es für besser nicht in Marys Reichweite oder die des Kissens zu kommen.

„Schön, sind jetzt alle in meinem Privatleben auf dem neuesten Stand?"

„Welches Privatleben?"

Wumm! Das Kissen hatte eine größere Reichweite, als Sandy angenommen hatte.

„Warum kümmert ihr euch nicht um eure Typen?" Grummelnd vergrub Mary ihr rotes Gesicht in der Bettdecke. Für Sandy ein deutliches Zeichen wie Recht sie mit ihren Vermutungen mal wieder hatte.

„Wohin segeln wir eigentlich?" Wollte Michelle wissen, um Mary von Sandys unbarmherzigen Sticheleien zu befreien.

„Nach Tortuga." Der blonde Haarschopf traute sich wieder unter der Decke hervor.

„Wunderbar, Mary macht dem Captain schöne Augen und wir kriegen Informationen aus erster Hand." Sandy klatschte erfreut in die Hände.

Mary hingegen schickte ihrer Freundin ihren berüchtigten Fall-tot-um-Blick hinüber und tatsächlich hielt Sandy es für besser das Thema zu wechseln. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man Mary nur bis zu einem bestimmten Grad reizen sollte.

„Warum nach Tortuga?"

„Weil Jack meint, dass wir dort am ehesten herausfinden warum wir hier sind."

„Und er sich bestimmt königlich besaufen will!" Michelle hatte Tortuga aus dem Film noch gut in Erinnerung. „Und wir dürfen uns dann in Tortuga von den ganzen betrunkenen Männern angraben lassen."

Mary zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war ihr herzlich egal. Wenn ihr einer zu nahe kommen würde, hätte er im nächsten Moment ihre Fingerabdrücke im Gesicht.

„Das sollte unser kleinstes Problem sein. Außer dem passen ja Gary und David auf euch auf."

„Sein Name ist Dave!" Michelle hob kritisch eine Augenbraue.

„Tja Mädels", Sandy griff nach einem Apfel aus der Schale, die auf dem Tisch stand. „Auf nach Tortuga!"

Nadine: Nach langer Zeit hab ich es geschafft weiter zu schreiben. Jetzt geht's mit den Kapiteln schneller.

Bloody Mary Read: Danke für den Hinweis. Bin mir da nie ganz sicher gewesen.


	4. Frauenarbeit!

So, hier ist das 4. Kapitel. Bedank mich bei allen die reviewt haben und würd mich auch weiter über eure Kommentare freuen. ;)

-4- Frauenarbeit!

Die Mädchen saßen nun schon seit zwei Stunden in der Kajüte. Sie hatten beschlossen doch ein bisschen Latein zu lernen, obwohl es gut aussah, dass sie die Arbeit morgen verpassen würden. Aber was sollte man den sonst tun, wenn die Männer ihrer Herzen entweder Segel flickten oder das Schiff steuerten und Befehle brüllten?

„ Was bitte schön ist das PPP von considere?" Sandy war nahe dran zu verzweifeln.

„Es gibt keins." Stöhnte Mary vom Bett aus. Ihr war schon wieder schlecht, ob das allerdings am Schaukeln des Schiffes oder an Latein lag konnte sie noch nicht genau sagen.

Aber mit Latein aufhören könnte bestimmt nicht schaden und so lag das unschuldige Buch zwei Sekunden später in der hintersten Ecke der Kabine.

„Was sollte das jetzt?" Irritiert sah Michelle ihre Freundin an. Normalerweise war sie immer die erste die das Handtuch bzw. das Buch warf.

„Mir ist schlecht." Mary legte sich auf den Rücken und hoffte dass sie sich wirklich bald an das Schaukeln gewöhnen würde.

„Kann ich verstehen." Angewidert starrte Sandy ihr Grammatikbuch an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir…"

S

ie wurde von der aufschlagenden Kabinentür unterbrochen.

„So meine drei Grazien, was haltet ihr davon euch etwas nützlich zu machen, oder habt ihr was wichtiges zu tun?" Jack hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt und sah die Mädchen der Reihe nach auffordernd an. Sein Blick blieb bei Mary hängen, die nur gequält den Kopf gehoben hatte und Jack leidend ansah. Er lächelte sie an und sofort fühlte Mary sich so gut, dass sie sich sogar aufsetzen konnte.

„Was sollen wir tun?" Sandys Buch hatte sich zu Marys gesellt. „Wir haben nichts zu tun, nur für die olle Jones lernen."

„Häh, was für wen?" Jacks Blick ruhte immer noch auf Mary und Sandy verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Bleibt ihr mal auf eurer Wolke."

„Ähm… wie sollen wir uns denn jetzt nützlich machen." Irgendwie hatte Mary es geschafft sich von seinen Augen loszureißen und sah Jack nun fragend an.

„Och, da gibt's viele Möglichkeiten. Aber wir können ja mal mit ner Kleinigkeit zu Essen anfangen."

Sandys Augen leuchteten auf. Kochen! Das tat sie immer gerne. Schnell sprang sie auf. „Also wo ist die Küche?"

Irritiert sah Jack sie an, bis ihm einfiel, dass die Kombüse an Land ja Küche genannt wurde. Woher sollte er das auch wissen? Er hatte keines von beiden je von innen gesehen.

„Kommt mit."

Sandy und Michelle folgten ihm begeistert und Mary musste sich wohl oder übel auch aus dem Bett quälen. Na toll, jetzt durfte sie auch noch kochen, obwohl ihr bei dem Gedanken an Essen schon schlecht wurde.

Wenig später sahen sich aber trotzdem alle drei mit dem heillosen Chaos, welches in der Kombüse herrschte konfrontiert.

Mary hatte nur ein Kommentar für die Unordnung übrig: „Männer!"

Zwei Stunden später, die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, saß die gesamte Mannschaft Unterdeck und wartete auf das Essen, welches der Captain ihnen versprochen hatte. Bis her hatte jeder gegessen wann und wo er wollte, aber wenn sich schon mal jemand bereit erklärte zu kochen sollte das ausgenutzt werden. Zu mal es Frauen waren und alle Piraten waren sich einig, dass die das sowieso gut konnten.

Jack allerdings war seit dem er einen vorsichtigen Blick in die unordentliche Kombüse geworfen hatte, und prompt von den Dreien ein gereiztes „Raus" entgegengeschleudert bekam, nicht mehr so sicher ob es nicht doch sadistisch von ihm gewesen war die Mädchen zum Kochen zu verdonnern.

Doch nur zwei Sekunden später traten die drei mit triumphierenden Gesichtern und jeweils einem Tablett in den Händen durch die Tür.

Mary musste unwillkürlich lachen als sie die Piraten an einem langen Tisch sitzen sah. Die Blicke stur auf die Platten in ihrer, Sandys und Michelles Händen gerichtet und unruhig auf ihren Stühlen hin und her rutschend.

Wie Kindergarten Kinder die auf ihren Nachtisch warteten. Und so absurd es klang, Mary fand den vergleich wirklich passend.

„Na Jungs, jetzt gibt's Happahappa." Grinsend stellte sie das Tablett in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Und schön aufessen, sonst gibt's keinen Nachtisch und das Wetter wird morgen nicht gut." Führte Michelle Marys Sticheleien weiter fort und amüsierte sich prächtig wie die Augen der ach so gefürchteten Piraten bei dem Wort Nachtisch noch größer und runder wurden. Sie war sich sicher Vorfreude in ihnen aufblitzen zu sehen.

Lächelnd setzten die drei stolzen Köchinnen sich auf die noch freien Plätze, wobei Sandy grinsend feststellte, dass zur Rechten Jacks noch ein Stuhl frei war und er ihr und ihrer Schwester durch deutlich gefuchtelte Handzeichen klar machte, dass sie sich gefälligst wo anders hinsetzen sollten.

Hatten die beiden doch auch vor, da sie erspähten, dass neben Gary und Dave am anderen Ende des Tisches noch Plätze frei waren.

„Wie habt…?" Ein erstaunter und bewundernder Blick von Jack traf Mary nachdem sie sich als Letzte gesetzt hatte und die Crew Sekunden später über das Essen herfiel.

„Tja…" sie lächelte fröhlich. „Wunder gibt es immer wieder."

Das Essen war wirklich gut, wie die Piraten Sandy, Michelle und Mary immer wieder voller Dankbarkeit versicherten.

Irgendwo hatten die drei Kartoffeln und etwas gesalzenes Fleisch gefunden. Nach dem sie sich mit der für sie altertümlichen Kombüse vertraut gemacht hatten, wurde Fleisch und Kartoffeln gebraten.

Kopfschüttelnd stellte Michelle fest, dass Bratkartoffeln in dieser Zeit wohl noch nicht bekannt waren. Jedenfalls wurden die Knollen erst mal skeptisch von der Crew gemustert, bevor Gipps als mutiger Freiwilliger eine kostete und so begeistert war, dass er sich gleich noch nachlud. Die Bratkartoffeln waren als erstes weg.

Auch hatte die Mannschaft anscheinend noch nie Soße zu ihren Mahlzeiten gegessen, bisher wurde immer alles mit Wein oder Rum runtergespült.

Man konnte sicher viel gegen die Europäer sagen, aber ihre Esskultur war einwandfrei.

Auch Jack war den unbekannten Speisen zu erst vorsichtig entgegengekommen, aber er erinnerte sich, dass Mary und ihr Freundinnen ja sozusagen aus der Zukunft kamen und dass wahrscheinlich alle dort so etwas aßen.

Schneller als die Mädchen gucken konnten waren die Platten leer und Jack stellte besorgt fest, dass seine drei Gäste am wenigsten von allen abbekommen hatten. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass seine Köche vorgesorgt und schon in der Kombüse gegessen hatten.

Als Mary sah, dass fast alles aufgegessen war schaute sie zu ihren Freundinnen, am anderen Ende des Tisches. Es hatte sie nicht gestört, dass diese so weit von ihr entfernt saßen, denn sie fühlte sich neben Jack pudelwohl und hatte sich wunderbar mit ihm unterhalten.

Michelle begegnete dem Blick ihrer Freundin und stieß Sandy in die Seite.

Fast synchron erhoben die Mädchen sich und verschwanden wieder in der Kombüse.

Nach kurzer Zeit tauchten sie wieder auf, jede eine Schale Obstsalat in der Hand. Die Früchte waren noch überraschend frisch gewesen und sie hatten sie lieber früher als später verbrauchen wollen.

Als sie die Schalen auf den Tisch gestellt hatten, ging das gleiche los wie bei den Bratkartoffeln. Was war das den wieder für ein komisches Gericht?

Diese Mal wagte Jack sich als erster vor und ermunterte dadurch seine Crew wieder einmal kräftig zuzulangen.

Die Blicke die die Freundinnen trafen waren schon nicht mehr bewundernd, sondern schon fast ehrfürchtig.

Jack grinste. „Ich glaube ich sollte euch nicht noch mal kochen lassen, sonst hat die Mannschaft bald mehr Respekt vor euch als vor mir." Flüsterte er Mary ins Ohr.

„ Wenn du Lust auf ne Meuterei hast…" Antwortete diese und schauderte leicht.

„Ich werds mir überlegen", meinte er und klaute dann das letzte Ananasstückchen von ihrem Teller.

Nachdem Mary den Piraten strafend angesehen und frech von ihm angegrinst worden war, stand sie auf und wartete bis die gesättigte Meute sie bemerkte und zu Ruhe gekommen war.

„Ok Jungs, hats geschmeckt?" Die Blondine erhielt begeisterte Zurufe.

„Na das ehrt uns aber."

Sandy und Michelle schauten sich verwundert an. Was hatte Mary vor?

„Und da wir zwei Stunden lang in der Kombüse gestanden und uns abgerackert haben sind wir jetzt ziemlich fertig." Mary lachte als sie die verwirrten Gesichter der Männer sah. „Also Leute, ihr wisst wahrscheinlich wo die Kombüse ist, also bewegt eure Hintern da hin, nimmt das Geschirr mit, wascht ab und räumt auf. Alles klar?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Den Anblick würde sie nie vergessen. Jeder Pirat war in seiner Bewegung erstarrt und starrte sie ungläubig an. Jack hatte seinen typischen „Was soll das denn jetzt?" Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt (wisst ihr welchen ich mein?) und sowieso die ganze Mannschaft schien gerade Aliens gesehen zu haben.

Sandy und Michelle hingegen, waren kurz davor vor Lachen von ihren Stühlen zu fallen.

„Na was ist?" Abwartend sah Mary die Männer an. „Ihr müsst es ja nicht alle machen, drei Leute sollten genügen. Wen ihr verdonnert, ist eure Sache, aber entscheidet euch möglichst bald." Sie grinste fies. „Also husch-husch! In einer Stunde kommen wir wieder und schauen uns die Kombüse an. Wenn ihr nicht ordentlich ward, haben wir das letzte Mal für euch gekocht."

Plötzlich kam Leben in die Crew und es wurde auf alle möglichen Männer gezeigt, die ja wohl abwaschen müssten, da sie zu viele Pausen an Deck gemacht hätten.

Mary klopfte Jack noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter und verließ dann mit ihren Freundinnen den Saal um sich in der Kabine in Ruhe über die Piraten totlachen zu können.


	5. Weckkommando á la Sparrow

**So leuts, jetzt wird's romantisch…. Aber hoffentlich nicht kitschig. Wenn ihr schön reviewt, gibt's wahrscheinlich wöchentlich ne Fortsetzung. bestech**

**-5- Weckkommando á la Sparrow**

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wachte Mary aus einem ruhigen Schlaf auf. Das helle Mondlicht fiel durch das kleine Fenster und ließ einen kleinen hellen Pfad zur Tür entstehen.

Vorsichtig erhob das Mädchen sich vom Bett und wäre dabei fast auf die Tiefschlafende Sandy getreten, welche auf dem Boden lag.

Mary lächelte der Schlafenden entschuldigend zu. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre Nachbarin aus dem Bett gedrängt.

Leise schlich Mary zur Kabinentür. Sie musste raus! Sie wollte das Meer sehen. Ihr war, als würde es nach ihr rufen.

Langsam schritt sie über das Deck. Das raue Holz fühlte sich gut an unter ihren nackten Füßen.

Bei der Reling angekommen atmete sie tief die salzige frische Luft ein. Reine Luft! Noch gab es keine Umweltverschmutzung.

Nachdenklich ließ Mary ihre Blicke über den schwarzen Teppich aus Wasser schweifen. Es sah wunderschön aus, wie sich das Mondlicht im Wasser spiegelte.

Das leise Rauschen der Wellen, die an den Schiffsbug schlugen, das Knarren des Holzes, das leise Schnarchen des wachenden Piraten. Geräusche, die ein komisches Gefühl in ihr auslösten, komisch schön.

Das blonde Mädchen seufzte leise. Sie fühlte sich wohl auf der Black Pearl. Diese Selbstverständlichkeit mit der die Piraten miteinander umgingen. Sie wussten sie konnten sich gegenseitig vertrauen. Irgendwie wie eine Familie.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Marys Lippen als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass sie und ihre Freundinnen langsam aber sicher dabei waren in diese Familie aufgenommen zu werden, obwohl sie erst seit einem Tag auf dem Schiff waren. Mary kam es vor wie Wochen und ihr fiel auf, dass sie noch kein einziges Mal an zu Hause gedacht hatte.

Nicht an ihre Eltern, nicht an ihre anderen Freunde, nicht an ihr weiches Bett und nicht an ihre komfortable Dusche.

Wenn Mary ehrlich zu sich selbst war wollte sie gar nicht so schnell wieder zurück. Sie hätte nichts dagegen wenn die Suche nach Antworten lange dauern würde, sehr lange und es schien als würde jeder auf dem Schiff automatisch davon ausgehen, dass Sandy, Michelle und sie länger bleiben würden.

Wieder seufzte sie leise, als sich plötzlich eine große, warme Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter legte.

Mary lächelte, auch er war ein Grund warum sie sich auf der Pearl wohl fühlte.

Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu Jack um. „Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

Er nickte. „Nicht in Nächten wie diese."

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und deutete auf das schwarze glitzernde Meer und den hellen Mond. Mary drehte sich wieder um und schenkte der wundervollen Welt vor ihren Augen erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du liebst es, nicht wahr? Das Meer."

Mary spürte wie der Pirat seine Arme um ihre Taille legte und schloss bei dem Gefühl die Augen.

„Ja, Luv, das tu ich, jeder Pirat tut es." Er zog sie etwas fester an sich und Mary lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn.

Es fühlte sich gut an hier zu stehen, nah bei ihm und auf das Meer hinaus zu sehen. Normalerweise wäre Mary sicherlich ungeheuer kribbelig in seiner Nähe gewesen, aber nun fühlte sie sich ruhig.

Für sie gab es nur den Moment. Jack, sie und das endlose Meer. Diese Vollkommende Ruhe die das Mädchen erfasste hatte sie noch nie gespürt.

Sie fühlte sich sicher, denn sie war bei ihm, bei Jack Sparrow, dem gefürchtesten Piraten der Karibik und sie wusste, er würde sie beschützen, vor den Gefahren der ihr unbekannten Welt.

„ Das Meer hat viele Seiten", begann Jack leise, „ erschreckende und wunderschöne. Jetzt ist es ruhig und friedlich, aber morgen kann es schon wieder unbarmherzig und gefährlich sein. Es lässt sich nicht steuern, sondern lebt seine Launen aus."

„Wie ihr Piraten." Der volle Mond ließ die blonden Haare des Mädchens silbern glänzen und Jack starrte sie fast schon verzückt an.

„Oh ja Luv, wie wir Piraten."

Er küsste kurz und sanft ihr Haar. „Und jetzt versuch wieder zu schlafen, Liebes. Der Tag wird anstrengend genug sein." Mit bedauernder Miene löste er sich von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Mary konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihr bei dem Verlust seiner Nähe ein trauriger Seufzer entrang. Langsam ging das Mädchen zur Kajüte, aber kurz bevor sie diese betrat drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Gute Nacht."

Jack lächelte nur. Irgendwie war sein Leben dabei sich drastisch zu verändern. Er hatte diesem Mädchen eine Seite gezeigt, die er bisher wohlweißlich versteckt gehalten hatte: Seine sanfte und verletzliche Seite.

Krach! Die Tür der Kabine flog auf.

„Guten Morgen meine Hübschen! Ihr habt wohl verschlafen, alle anderen sind schon lange wach. Jetzt aber rasch aufgestanden, das Deck schrubbt sich nicht von alleine!"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Captain Jack Sparrow jetzt Geschichte.

Sandy hatte ihren Kopf gehoben und sah Jack vom Boden aus an, als würde sie in den nächsten Tagen versuchen eine Meuterei anzuzetteln.

Michelle, die in der Nacht ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet war, beschränkte sich darauf Jack durch ihren Blick klar zumachen, dass er schon mal sein Testament machen könne.

Und irgendwie taten die lynchenden Blicke ihre Wirkung, denn Jack fühlte sich nicht mehr so wohl in seiner Haut wie noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Wie denn auch wenn einen zwei böse Augenpaare an…. Moment? Zwei? Die fehlte doch eine!

Jacks Blick glitt zurück zum Bett. Keine Mary! Wo war…?

Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas unter der Decke.

Leise und mit gerunzelter Stirn näherte Jack sich dem Bett, Sandy und Michelle die schon wieder kurz davor waren in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen nicht beachtend. Die beiden wussten genau was nun kommen würde und setzten sich schon mal bequem hin. Es würde länger dauern.

Inzwischen war Jack beim Bett angekommen und griff nach einem Zipfel der Bettdecke. Vorsichtig hob er einen Teil der Decke hoch, beugte sich etwas runter und steckte seinen Kopf unter die Bettdecke.

Blonde, verwuschelte Haare, waren das erste was er zu Gesicht bekam.

„Luv, aufstehen die Sonne lacht!" Flötete er leise und wollte sich schon im Geiste auf die Schulter klopfen als der Haarschopf sich bewegte und Marys ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm drehte.

Doch seine Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht. Gaaanz langsam öffneten sich die beiden grünen Augen, blickten Jack kurz müde und trotzig an, und schlossen sich dann wieder fest, während eine zierliche Hand sich aus dem Deckenberg schlängelte, Jack den Stoffzipfel aus der Hand stibitze und die Decke ruckartig wieder über Marys Kopf gezogen wurde.

Jack setzte wieder seinen „Was soll das denn jetzt?" Gesichtsausdruck auf und sah die Schwestern hilfesuchend an.

„Sie hat nichts dagegen das Deck zu schrubben, nur diese Uhrzeit passt ihr nicht." Übersetzte Michelle die für Außenstehende leicht unklaren Gesten ihrer Freundin. Sie kannte Mary schon seit sieben Jahren und wusste genau von welchen Gedanken sie morgens bewegt wurde. Und zwar von einem: Schlafen!

„Das kennen wir schon, Mary ist überzeugte Langschläferin, es ist nahe zu unmöglich sie aus dem Bett zu kriegen, außer…"

„Außer was?"

„Wenn du das tust bist du so gut wie tot."

„Schätzchen ich bin Pirat, es gibt nichts was ich weniger fürchte als den Tod, klar soweit!"

Sandy grinste. „Also gut, um sie wach zukriegen musst du…"

„Awwwww ! Jack Sparrow, du Vollidiot! Dafür wirst du büßen!"

Im nächsten Moment fand Jack sich auf dem Rücken liegend auf dem Holzboden wieder.

Eine absolut wache und blitzwütende Mary rittlings auf ihm sitzend und ihm einen kalten, nassen Lappen ins Gesicht drückend.

Selbigen Lappen hatte sie vor einem Augenblick ins Gesicht geklatscht bekommen, nachdem der Pirat ihr vorher mit einem Ruck die Decke entrissen hatte.

Nun wusste Jack, er hätte Sandys Warnung ernster nehmen sollen. Verdammt, durch das Wasser würden noch die ganzen Lidstriche, die seine Augen umrandeten und wunderbar zur Geltung brachten, verwischt werden!

Sandy und Michelle hatten Jack in seinem Kampf um Leben und Schminke sich selbst überlassen und traten nun gutgelaunt an Deck.

Sie atmete die frische klare Morgenluft ein und gingen dann zu Gary und Dave die wieder mal dabei waren das Deck zu schrubben.

„Morgen ihr beiden, wir sollen euch helfen." Michelle schnappte sich eine Scheuerbürste und ließ sich neben Dave nieder.

„Wo ist sind denn der Captain und Mary?" Gary sah sich suchend um.

„Mary versucht gerade Jack umzubringen." Seelenruhig fing Sandy an zu schrubben.

„Äh… und warum…?"

„Sie wollte nicht aufstehen und wir haben ihm den Tipp gesehen sie mit nem nassen Lappen zu wecken. Wir haben ihn aber vorher gewarnt."

Sandy und Michelle mussten wieder lachen und auch Gary und Dave fielen mit ein als sie ein äußerst wütendes: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein… du… du Pirat, du?" Aus der Kabine schallen hörten.

„Scheint ja ziemlich sauer zu sein." Insgeheim war Dave froh sich an Michelle und nicht an Mary rangemacht zu haben. Anscheinend verfügte die Blondine über sehr viel Temperament und wenn selbst Jack Sparrow Probleme bekam…

„Jap, habt ihr schon aufgeteilt wer bei Jacks Ableben die Pearl steuern darf?"

Michelle grinste Dave an. „Wenn Mary sauer ist sollte man ihr aus dem Weg gehen. OK, jetzt ist sie nicht richtig sauer, nur leicht gereizt, aber wenn…" Dave erkannte, dass Michelle es ernst meinte und wünschte seinem Captain in Gedanken viel Glück.

Währenddessen hatten sich die Gemüter in der Kabine wieder einigermaßen beruhigt.

Mary war zwar immer noch dabei Jack mit ihren Blicken aufzuspießen, aber als sie in sein Gesicht sah, musste sie laut lachen.

„Was ist?" Jack sah das Mädchen über ihm schmollend an, der Schein musste ja Gewahrt werden, denn eigentlich fühlte er sich in seiner momentanen Position ziemlich wohl.

„Diese schwarzen Schatten um die Augen stehen dir wirklich gut."

Jack seufzte ergeben. „Na toll, weißt du wie lange es dauert das so hinzukriegen?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Was glaubst du wie lange ich jeden Morgen vorm Spiegel stehe!"

Das Mädchen lächelte leicht und beugte sich dann zu ihrem herunter um Jack, mit dem Lappen die schwarzen Spuren aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Ohne Gegenwehr ließ er es über sich ergehen. Ok, es war zwar ziemlich demütigend für einen Piraten sich im Gesicht rumwischen zu lassen, aber hey, er hatte einen super Ausblick in ihren Ausschnitt.

„So, jetzt siehst du wieder gut aus, obwohl eigentlich tust du das ja immer." Jacks süffisantes Grinsen ließ sie bemerken was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Aber anstatt rot zu werden, stand Mary nur auf und zog sich ihre Bluse zu Recht. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass in der Nacht ein Knopf aufgegangen war und Jack eben wohl sehr viel mehr gesehen hatte als er sehen sollte.

Aber eigentlich war ihr das ziemlich egal, denn Jack war auch aufgestanden und war nun dabei ihr einige Haarsträhnen glatt zu streichen.

„Dieser Wuschellook steht dir", antwortete er auf ihren fragenden Blick und ließ Mary nun doch rot werden.

Nachdem seiner Meinung nach nun wieder alle Haare an ihrem Platz waren verließen die beiden die Kabine und traten an Deck.

Sofort stellte Jack fest, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die gesamte Mannschaft blickte nach Norden, wo sich ein großes Segel am Horizont abzeichnete.

**SliverSnake**: consessus? In unserem Buch stand keins und unsere Lehrerin hat auch gesagt das es keins gibt. Aber na ja, von der ist nicht wirklich viel zu halten. g Oh ja, die Seekrankheit kenn ich auch, aber nach ner zeit hab ich mich immer an die schaukelnden Untergrüne gewöhnt. Und ich beneide die drei auch… hab einfach meine wünsche und Fantasien in Worte gefasst. ;) Also schreib schön weiter deine Reviews.

**Fabia**: Irgendwas müssen Piraten ja auch können. g Aber bestimmt sind ein paar Teller kaputt gegangen. Ich würde irgendwie von der letzten Klassenfahrt inspiriert. Man setzte die Jungen mit Piraten gleich.

Und auch für dich gilt: Immer schön Kommentare abgeben. Das motiviert sehr zum Weiterschreiben.

**Malia **Hey eine neue Leserin! an sich kett schön dableiben. Leckerli zuwirft


	6. Neue Bekanntschaften

-**6- Neue Bekanntschaften**

Nach einem prüfenden Blick durchs Fernrohr stellte Jack fest, dass niemand anderes als Barbossa auf der Steuerbrücke des fremden Schiffes stand.

„Wie zur Hölle…" brummte Jack bevor er sich der Mannschaft zuwandte.

„Ok, Herrschaften, sieht aus als wäre unser alter Freund Barbossa von dieser verfluchten Insel runtergekommen."

Allgemeines Raunen drang über das Schiff und Mary wurde von ihren Freundinnen fragend angesehen. „Aber… der ist doch tot…" Michelle runzelte die Stirn. Die Sache gefiel ihr gar nicht gut.

„Ich hab ausnahmsweise mal keine Lust mich näher mit ihm unterhalten zu müssen, also macht die Kanonen klar und pustet das Schiff weg sobald es in unsere Reichweite kommt, klar soweit?"

Gelassen lehnte der Captain der Pearl am großen Steuerrad. „Wenn der Streit sucht, kann er Streit haben."

„Ähm…Jack?"

„Ja, Luv?" Mary hat sich zur Brücke gewagt und tippte Jack vorsichtig auf die Schulter.

„Also in unserer Welt, in dem Film hast du Barbossa erschossen."

Jack grinste. „Der Film gefällt mir, ich hätte es tun sollen, aber der Piraten Kodex schreibt vor, dass man seinen Gegner zuerst auszusetzen hat, danach kann man ihn erschießen, falls er nicht auf der Insel krepiert."

„Jack, wie oft wurdest du von Barbossa schon auf ner Insel ausgesetzt?" Mary beschlich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die richtige Geschichte über den Azteken Fluch etwas anders angelaufen ist, als die Disney Produktion.

„Einmal, warum, Schatz?"

Sie hatte es gewusst! Warum konnte sich ihr Gefühl nicht einmal irren?

„Weil, in unserer Welt, wurdest du zweimal ausgesetzt und hast Barbossa erschossen. Auf diese Filmemacher ist echt kein Verlass", schimpfte das Mädchen und sah zu Barbossas Schiff.

Aber dort war kein Schiff mehr.

„Sie sind einfach weitergefahren, als hätten sie es eilig." Nachdenkend sah Jack in die Ferne.

„Vielleicht weil er es eilig hatte und vor uns in Tortuga ankommen will." Mary kniff die Lippen zusammen, wie immer wenn sie nachdachte.

„Aber warum sollte er vor uns in Tortuga sein wollen?"

„Ganz einfach: Weil er bedeutend mehr weiß als wir." Mary atmete heftig aus. Das würde Probleme geben, ganz sicher!

„Ach und woher weißt du das?" So ganz konnte Jack dem Mädchen noch nicht folgen und das passte ihm gar nicht, schließlich war er hier der Captain.

„Weibliche Intuition."

Ok, Frauen waren kompliziert, er hatte es immer gewusst. Es war zum Verzweifeln! Er konnte jede Frau um den kleinen Finger wickeln, aber sie zu verstehen würde er niemals schaffen.

Jack seufzte. „Der Wind steht schlecht, wir werden wohl oder übel nach Barbossa in Tortuga ankommen."

„Trotzdem sollten wir uns beeilen", rief Mary ihm zu während sie Treppe hinunter zu ihren Freundinnen ging und ließ Jack mit seinen Ego Problemen alleine: ER war der Captain!

„Setzt alle Segel und seht zu, dass wir so schnell wie möglich nach Tortuga kommen. Tempo ihr Landratten", tönte es eine Minute später laut über das Deck.

Zwei Tage später ertönte das langerwartete „Land in Sicht!" Die Mannschaft hatte es der Schnelligkeit der Pearl zu verdanken, dass sie Tortuga so schnell erreicht hatten.

In den letzten Tagen war nichts Nennenswertes passiert. Sandy, Mary und Michelle freuten sich kein Latein schreiben zu müssen und waren einfach nur glücklich auf der Pearl zu sein.

Gary und Dave verbrachten viel Zeit mit Sandy und Michelle, während Jack Mary zeigte was welche Funktion am Schiff hatte und dem Mädchen die verschiedensten Dinge, die auf einem Schiff getan werden mussten beibrachte. Nebenbei hörte er ihr staunend zu, wie sie ihm von der Welt erzählte, aus der sie kam.

Die letzten beiden Abende saßen sie auch noch auf Deck beisammen und er lauschte ihrer Erzählung. Manche Dinge konnte er kaum glauben. Es sollte Dinge geben die Autos hießen und ein Telefon?

Mary versuchte ihm alles so genau wie möglich zu beschreiben, ihr Handy konnte sie ihm sogar zeigen und Jack hatte fasziniert auf das kleine Ding gestarrt. Ihre Welt schien eine Welt der Wunder zu sein, aber leben wollte er dort trotzdem nicht.

Solche Schiffe wie die Pearl sollte es nicht mehr geben, Piraten so wie er einer war gab es schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen in einer Welt zu leben, wo er nicht auf seinem geliebten Schiff sein konnte. In Marys Welt würde er gefangen sein, denn nur auf dem Meer fühlte er sich wohl. Aber dennoch beneidete er sie etwas um den Luxus den sie seiner Meinung nach besaß. Fließend Wasser! Alles nur erdenklich Mögliche zu Essen! Alle Kinder konnten und mussten sogar in die Schule gehen!

Jack selbst, konnte gerade mal ein paar Wörtchen lesen, seinen Namen schreiben, Navigationskurse berechnen und sein Geld zählen, aber dann war schon Schluss. Aber die Kinder in der Zukunft würden über Politik reden, schwierige Mathematische- und absolut unnütze Formel, wenn er Mary Glauben schenken konnte- eingebläut bekommen und viele, viele Aufsätze schreiben müssen. Sie mussten Fremdsprachen beherrschen lernen und die Wunder der Natur verstehen können.

Es schien eine perfekte Welt zu sein, aber sie wäre nichts für ihn. Zu viele Pflichten und Verhaltensregeln.

Er war Pirat und hielt sich an keine Regeln, die nicht auch von Piraten stammten. Dies war seine Welt! Die Welt mit ihren großen, stolzen Schiffen und ihren Piraten!

„Hey Süße, Lust auf nen Bier?"

Mary hatte sich nur ein paar Meter von Jack entfernt, als sie auch schon blöd angequatscht wurde.

„Nein danke." Zielstrebig ging sie weiter und hielt nebenbei nach Jack Ausschau.

„Ach komm schon, sei doch nich so, biss auch eingeladen." Der schon leicht angetrunkene Mann griff nach Marys Schulter und im nächsten Moment klatschte ihre Hand fest gegen seine Wange.

„Das du mich einlädst, wäre ja wohl auch das mindeste."

Seufzend wollte Mary sich umdrehen als schon wieder die große Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag.

Grinsend rieb ihr „Verehrer" sich die Wange.

„Ich mag Frauen mit Feuer."

„Ach wirklich Daniel, denn geh am besten zu deiner Frau, die tobt wegen deiner Sauferei schlimmer als ein Vulkan."

Grinsend, Daniel aber mit seinen Blicken tötend kam Jack auf die beiden zu. Sofort rettete Mary sich hinter seinen Rücken, für die Blondine in relativ knappen Sommerklamotten, der sicherste Platz in ganz Tortuga.

Betreten schaute Daniel auf den Boden.

„Is ja gut Jack, konnt ja nich wissen, dass se dein Mädchen ist."

„Zisch ab", lautete Jacks einziger Kommentar und Mary war erstaunt, dass Daniel sich sofort vom Acker machte, obwohl er zwei Köpfe größer als Jack war.

„Wie sollen wir hier was rausfinden?" Das Innere, des schummrigen Gasthauses wurde von Mary kritisch beäugt.

„Auch Piraten tratschen. Vielleicht wissen ja einige was Barbossa hier wollte. Am besten wir trennen uns, einer schönen Frau die alleine hier ist, sind die Typen wesentlich gesprächiger gegenüber als mir", meinte Jack, Marys bösen Blick nicht beachtend.

„Wo sind Sandy und Michelle?"

„Mit Gary und Dave unterwegs."

„Ach und warum trennen die sich nicht?" Empört stemmte das Mädchen die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ganz einfach, Schatz: Du hast schlagkräftige Argumente, warum die Männer die Finger von dir lassen sollten." Damit drehte Jack sich um und verschwand schneller als dass Mary protestieren konnte in der Menschenmenge.

„Na toll." Kapitulierend sah Mary sich um. „Sandy und Michelle flirten, Jack lässt sich wie alle anderen vollaufen und ich darf den betrunkenen Typen schöne Augen machen."

„Hey Kleine willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen?" Ergeben verdrehte Mary die Augen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und auf einen vollbesetzten Tisch zu schlenderte, begleitet von dem begeisterten Johlen und Pfeifen der angetrunkenen Meute.

Nachdem das Mädchen erlaubt hatte, dass die Männer am Tisch ihr noch ein zweites Bier spendieren durften, fand sie, dass es an der Zeit war mit dem Ausfragen zu beginnen.

„Sagt mal Jungs, war Barbossa vor kurzem hier?" Gespannt sah sie Männer an. Anscheinend kramten sie in ihren vernebelten Gehirnen fieberhaft nach einer Antwort.

„Ja war er!"

Mary wandte sich einem Mann mit schwarzen zerstrubbelten Haaren zu. Sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sein Name Rob war.

„Weißt du auch, was er hier wollte?"

Rob war begeistert, dass er plötzlich die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens hatte und erzählte munter drauf los.

„Er hat irgendwas von nem Kristall gefaselt. So von wegen Zeitsprünge und so, ich glaub der hatte schon was getrunken." Rob nahm einen großen Schluck Bier. „Na jedenfalls wollte er wissen ob ich nen ungewöhnlichen Klunker gesehen hätte."

„Das hat er mich auch gefragt!"

"Mich auch!"

Anscheinend hatte Barbossa sich bei mehreren Männern an Marys Tisch umgehört.

Sehr gut Dachte das Mädchen.

„Jetzt noch mal ganz langsam, was genau hat er euch erzählt?"

„Er meinte, dass wär son Kristall, der die Zeit durcheinander bringt…"

„Und die… Welten, keine Ahnung was er damit meint!" Wurde Rob von einem Saufkumpan unterbrochen.

Mary wusste sehr wohl, was Barbossa damit meinte. Sandy, Michelle und sie waren wahrscheinlich erst durch diesen Kristall auf die Pearl gekommen.

„Und er hat gesagt, er bräuchte mehrere Teile davon. Ich glaub er sagte er wäre zerbrochen oder so."

„Jep, in 4 Teile!"

„Und wie viele hatte er schon?" Vor Aufregung vergaß Mary von ihrem Bier zu trinken. Sie kam der Sache immer näher.

„Ich glaub als er mich fragte noch keinen", James zuckte mit den Schultern, „ aber als er weg segelte hatte er so einen grünen Stein bei sich, so einen wie du hast…" Er deutete auf Marys smaragdgrünen Anhänger.

„Aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht." Frustriert nahm James einen Schluck aus dem Bierkrug. Er hätte der Lady gerne noch weiter geholfen.

Auch keiner der anderen Männer wusste mehr, aber Mary war zufrieden. Sie wusste das Wesentliche. Rob fragte gerade ob sie noch was trinken möchte, als Mary Jack in der Menge erspähte. Seinem taumelnden Gang nach zu schließen sturzbetrunken.

„Sorry Jungs, aber ich muss jetzt gehen, aber danke für die Infos und das Bier." Sie zwinkerte dem enttäuschten Haufen noch einmal zu, lächelte dankbar, als die Männer anboten jederzeit wieder zu helfen und steuerte dann zielsicher auf Jack zu.

„Jack!"

„Jaha Liebesch?" Der betrunkene Pirat stützte sich an der Wand ab.

„Du bist besoffen!" Stellte Mary trocken fest und konnte Jack gerade noch halten als er beinahe vornüber fiel. Anscheinend hatte die Wand einen sehr wackeligen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht.

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Jack Sparrow höchstpersönlich." Ein großer muskulöser Mann um die 25 hatte sich den beiden genähert und sah Jack feindselig an. „Und denn auch noch in so reizender Gesellschaft." Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht musterte er Mary, welche angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Der Typ war ihr durch und durch unsympathisch!

„Wasch wilscht du Dan?" trotz seiner Trunkenheit schaffte Jack es, den Piraten vor sich drohend anzusehen.

„Mit dir über meinen Anteil des Muerta Schatzes verhandeln, aber…", sein anzüglicher Blick glitt wieder zu Mary. „… ich bin sicher mit der Lady kann ich das genauso gut, solange wir ungestört wären…"

„Verzieh dich!" „Verschie disch!"

Doch Dan grinste nur über die bösen Blicke der beiden. „Wir sprechen uns noch Jack!" Er machte eine angedeutet Verbeugung in Marys Richtung. „Und wir uns auch Lady, ihr habt mein Versprechen." Dann zog er grinsend von dannen.

„Szzzo ein dscheks Kerl!" Jacks Lippen bildeten nur noch einen dünnen Strich und er musste sich wieder an Mary festhalten, als die Welt um ihn herum sich wieder zu drehen begann.

Im Stillen stimmte das Mädchen ihm zu. Hoffentlich würde dieser Kerl ihnen nicht noch einmal über den Weg laufen. Da waren ihr ihre betrunkenen Tischgenossen doch wesentlich lieber gewesen!

Seufzend legte Mary sich Jacks Arm um die Schulter und platzierte den ihren um seine Taille.

„Du gehst jetzt ins Bett!" Mary wollte den betrunkenen Piraten zum Ausgang ziehen, doch Jack blieb stur stehen.

„A…Aber nur wennu mitschommst!"

Mary lächelte über seinen fordernden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, ja, ich schomm mit, ok?"

Jack grinste zufrieden und ließ sich dann endlich von Mary zurück zur Pearl bringen.

SilverSnake: Wie gesagt, von meiner zum Glück ehemaligen Lateintusse halte ich nicht viel. Ich glaub dir das gerne. Aber hey, in der story haben Mary und Co, auch nicht wirklich Ahnung von Latein. ;)

Freut mich, dass es dir weiter gefällt. Bekomme ja so wenig reviews. schluchz


	7. Der Morgen danach

**-7- Der Morgen danach**

Auf dem Deck der Pearl herrschte schon geschäftiges Treiben. Neue Vorräte wurden verladen, das Deck mal wieder von Gary, Dave, Sandy und Michelle geschrubbt. Die mit erholsamste Arbeit an Bord, wie die Mädchen festgestellt hatten.

Die Rufe der Männer, welche nicht mehr unter Deck lagen und vor lauter Kopfschmerzen stöhnten, hallten über das ganze Schiff und Cottens Papagei kreischte enthusiastisch zu dem munteren Treiben.

Nur in der Kapitänskajüte war noch alles ruhig.

Als der Papagei besonders laut kreischte erwachte Mary aus ihrem ruhigen Schlaf. Sie wunderte sich gerade, warum so viel Platz in dem Bett war, als ihr auffiel, dass sie diesen Morgen nur mit einer Person und nicht mit zweien das Lager teilen musste.

Auch war diese Person keine ihrer Freundinnen, sondern der Captain der Black Pearl, welcher seinen Arm besitzergreifend um Marys Taille gelegt hatte.

Lächelnd sah die Blondine den Piraten an, als ihr das Szenario, dass vor zwei Tagen stattgefunden hatte, wieder einfiel.

„Jack? Willst du nicht langsam mal aufstehen?" Flötete sie in Jacks Ohr. Rache musste schließlich sein!

"Nein, will ich nich!" Grummelnd rückte der Pirat noch ein Stück näher zu Mary, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Aber es ist schon spät!" Ok, eigentlich wollte sie ja nicht, dass Jack aufstand, dafür genoss sie es viel zu sehr so nah bei ihm zu sein.

„Ich bin müde, hab Kopfschmerzen und will schlafen, klar soweit?"

Mary lächelte nachsichtig und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Kabinentür schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde.

„Mary hast du…?"

Sandy blieb bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot angewurzelt stehen. Jack und ihre Freundin in einem Bett! Gut, sie waren angezogen, aber so engumschlungen….

„Stör ich?" Das Mädchen grinste frech.

„Nein!"

„Ja!"

„Was hat er denn?" Sie sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Jack.

„Nen Kater!" Mary schickte einen hilflosen Blick zu ihrer Freundin.

„Na dann viel Spaß." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Sandy die Kabine. Die beiden da drinnen kamen anscheinend wunderbar zu Recht, aber Gary brauchte noch Hilfe beim Taue verknoten.

Eine Stunde später verbot sein pochender Kopf Jack noch schlafen zu lassen.

Eigentlich hatte er ja raus an die frische Luft gehen wollen, in der Hoffnung wenigstens für ein paar Minuten vor dem Schmerz Ruhe zu haben.

Allerdings hatte er sich sein Vorhaben zwei Mal überlegt, als sein Blick auf die schlafende und eng an ihn gekuschelte Mary gefallen war. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte half ihre Anwesenheit doch mehr als frische Luft es je getan hatte.

Als Jack sich unter gequältem Stöhnen auf die Seite drehte, wachte die Blondine jedoch trotzdem auf und sah direkt in das leidende Gesicht des Piraten.

„Hey, wie geht's dir?" Sie stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah Jack besorgt an.

„Wenn ich es mögen würde, wenn eine Seeschlacht in meinem Kopf toben würde, ginge es mir gut."

„Selber Schuld wenn du dich so besaufen musst!"

Beleidigt drehte Jack sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Vorwürfe waren das Letzte, was er brauchte.

Seufzend stand Mary auf und ging aus der Kabine. Männer mit Kater waren wirklich lästig.

Mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah Jack ihr hinterher. Hätte er vielleicht doch etwas netter sein sollen?

Doch keine fünf Minuten später kam Mary mit einem Lappen in der Hand zurück. Instinktiv rückte Jack näher zur Wand, denn der Lappen war eindeutig nass. Wenn sie sich jetzt rächen wollte, war das wirklich ziemlich unfair. Aber Mary hatte nichts dergleichen vor, sondern setzte sich neben Jack aufs Bett und legte ihm den kühlen Lappen vorsichtig auf die Stirn.

„Hilft vielleicht nicht viel, aber ein wenig bestimmt." Sie lächelte den Piraten fürsorglich an. „Denk am besten an was anderes und nicht an die Kopfschmerzen."

„Na du bist lustig." Seinem säuerlichen Tonfall zum Trotz lächelte Jack Mary an. Es gefiel ihm irgendwie ein bisschen bemuttert zu werden, eine Erfahrung die er bis jetzt noch nicht gemacht hatte.

Nachdenklich strich Mary ihm sanft eine mit Perlen verzierte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, als sie plötzlich aufsprang. Unter den verwunderten Blicken Jacks ging sie schnell zu ihrer Schultasche und hantierte darin herum. Dann ging sie mit einer Wasserflasche in der einen und einen runden Tablette in der anderen Hand zurück zu Jack.

„Da", sie legte ihm die Tablette in die Handfläche. „Nimm die und es geht dir in 10

Minuten besser."

„Was ist das?" Misstrauisch beäugte Jack den runden Gegenstand.

„Eine Kopfschmerztablette. Da wo ich herkomme nehmen das so ziemlich alle. Du musst sie einfach mit Wasser runterschlucken." Nun drückte sie ihm auch die Flasche in die Hand.

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tat ohne zu murren was Mary ihm gesagt hatte. Er traute der kleinen Pille zwar noch nicht so ganz, aber alles war besser als der schreckliche pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

„Seht mal, die Schnapsleiche ist doch noch aus dem Bett gekommen." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Sandy auf Jack, der gefolgt von Mary aus der Kabine kam.

„Wer? Mary oder Jack?"

„Jack natürlich." Sandy sah Gary empört an. „Mary betrinkt sich doch nicht so heftig, dass sie am nächsten Morgen nen Kater hat."

„Außer wenn auf einer Party nur harte Sachen ausgeschenkt werden und der Barmann keinen Ausweis sehen will."

Sandy nickte ihrer Schwester zustimmend zu. „Aber seit dem scheint sie gegen Alkohol immun zu sein."

„Könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören auf der ganzen Geschichte rumzureiten?" Mary war hinter die vier getreten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wurde nur gerne an ihre Tritte ins Fettnäpfchen erinnert.

„Und im Gegensatz zu anderen hab. ich nicht auf dem Tisch getanzt und mich ausgezogen!"

„Stimmt Mary, es wurde ja auch schon auf allen Tischen getanzt." Sandy grinste frech und fing sich einen Rippenstoß von ihrer Freundin ein.

„Also, habt ihr gestern was rausgefunden?" Der Blondine war das Thema sichtlich peinlich, wer wurde schließlich gern im völlig betrunkenen Zustand nach Hause gebracht? Na gut, Jack hatte gestern anscheinend nichts dagegen gehabt.

„Ne, irgendwie waren die alle zu betrunken um uns was zu erzählen." Gary und Dave nickten zustimmend.

„Na klar, das glaub ich euch auch. Schließlich reden die Leute auch nicht viel, wenn man zu viert an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke sitzt und hemmungslos am flirten ist."

Triumphierend sah das Mädchen ihre Freunde an.

„Ähm… woher weißt du das?"

„Sandy, ich hab Augen im Kopf!"

Ihre Freundin und die anderen drei erröteten heftig.

„Naja, was hast DU denn rausgefunden?" Gary und Dave waren inzwischen in die Situation eingeweiht worden und fanden das alles spannender als jemals etwas zu vor in ihrem Piratenleben.

„

Das sich Jack betrunken noch schlimmer benimmt als sonst." Lautete die trockene Antwort.

„UND das Barbossa einen Teil von einem zersplitterten Kristall hat, der einen durch die Zeiten und Welten befördern kann." Fügte sie schnell hinzu als Sandy ihren Aha-hab-ichs-doch-gewusst-Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

„Kannst du uns das noch mal langsam erklären?" Daves Gehirn war fieberhaft am arbeiten.

„Nachher, wenn alles verladen ist."

„Wir wollen heute schon weiterfahren?" Gary starrte das Mädchen entsetzt an. Das bedeutete Arbeit… viel Arbeit… zu viel Arbeit!

„Jap, Barbossa hat bestimmt Spitzel zurückgelassen oder…"

„…Oder unser werter Captain leidet an Verfolgungswahn!" Führte Dave den Satz zu Ende.

Mary zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall soll es heute wieder losgehen, sobald wir auf dem offenen Meer sind erzähl ich euch alles genau." Dann verschwand Mary, um beim Verladen der Vorräte zu helfen.

**SilverSnake: **Will hatte ich eigentlich nicht eingeplant. Der sitzt doch in Port Royal und genießt die Freuden des Ehelebens. :) Irgendwie passt er auch nicht so ganz in die Handlung. Mal sehen, vielleicht irgendwann am Ende, aber das ist ja eh noch laaaange hin.

**Malia**: Mhm… wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin? Naja, ich wollt schon länger ne FdK story schreiben, war mir aber noch nicht so sicher worüber. Meine beiden besten Freundinnen haben mich schließlich auf die Idee gebracht. Wir haben mal wieder nen bisschen rumgesponnen und überlegt wie es wäre, wenn wir plötzlich auf der Pearl landen würden. Und ich hab mich dann mal an den compi gesetzt und angefangen zu schreiben. Sandy, Michelle und Mary sind also stark von uns dreien beeinflusst. zugeb

Ich weiß, dass ich so Gefahr laufe eine Mary-Sue story zu schreiben, in der die Mädels perfekt sind, aus irgendeinem Grunde Zauberkräfte haben und natürlich den Titelhelden abbekommen. Ok, also das mit Jack stimmt ja. pfeiff

Na klar, bestimmt stell ich uns ein bisschen besser da als wir sind, nebenbei auch ein Jahr älter, aber gleichzeitig versuche ich –wenn ich mich schon nicht von unseren Charakteren lösen kann- auch unsere kleinen Macken darzustellen. Verstehst du ungefähr, was ich meine?

Wir auch immer, wenn die story etwas zu Mary-Sue mäßig wird, schrei gaaaanz laut „Stopp!"

Ich habe so was selbst schon zur genüge gelesen, vor allem im Herr der Ringe Genre: Mädchen kommt irgendwie nach Mittelerde, krallt sich als erstes Legolas, hat Zauberkräfte von denen sie nichts wusste und nachdem sie eine Prophezeiung, die in einer Sprache geschrieben ist, die niemand außer natürlich sie kann, stellt sie fest, dass sie die alleinige Retterin Mittelerdes ist.

Mhm, da konnte ich mal wieder nicht aufhören mit schreiben. seufz  
Wie gesagt, gib laut, wenn dir was nicht passt. g


	8. Karibiksonne

**-8- Karibiksonne**

Die schwarzen Segel blähten sich im Wind und die Sonnenstrahlen ließen die türkise Meeresoberfläche glitzern. Es war ein wundervoller Nachmittag, aber Mary saß in der Kabine und las in einem Buch, welches sie noch von zu Hause hatte. Eine Freundin hatte es ihr nach Schulschluss wiedergegeben. Vor ungefähr 4 Tagen, aber Mary kam es vor wie 4 Wochen.

Das Wort zu Hause rückte für sie immer weiter in die Ferne.

Seufzend ließ sie das Buch sinken und lauschte auf das leise Rauschen des Meeres, das leise an den Bug des Schiffes schlug. Das schon so vertraute Knarren des Holzes wirkte beruhigend auf sie.

Und wieder keimte ein brennender Wunsch in Mary auf, der Wunsch noch länger auf der Pearl zu bleiben. Mit jedem Tag den sie auf dem Schiff verbrachte wurde der Wunsch stärker. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern schon etwas, bestimmt würden sie sich furchtbare Sorgen machen, aber… das alles war so weit weg! Es schien sie nichts anzugehen. Sie hatte ihre besten Freundinnen auf dem Schiff ihrer Träume, ihnen ging es gut und sie verbrachte Zeit mit Jack Sparrow.

Das Mädchen musste leicht lächeln. Der Pirat war genauso verrückt und Rum abhängig wie es im Film dargestellt wurde. Aber auf seine ganz bestimmt Art war er liebenswürdig verrückt. Es gab viele Sorten von Männern, die meisten waren zu hunderten vertreten und irgendwie ähnelten sie sich fast alle….. aber Jack Sparrow gab es nur einmal!

Das Buch wurde endgültig bei Seite gelegt. Marion Zimmer-Bradley schrieb keine Romane die man einfach so runterlesen und nebenbei an den Captain der Pearl denken konnte.

Langsam erhob Mary sich vom Bett und ging schließlich doch zur Tür und trat hinaus ans Deck. Zuerst musste sie die Augen zusammenkneifen, weil die Sonne blendete, aber danach gewahrte sich Mary ein Anblick den sie niemals vergessen würde.

Das türkise Meer, klar und sauber, wie sie es liebte, die schwarzen Segel des Schiffes und der schmale Strich der den Horizont darstellte.

Mary ließ ihre Blicke über das Deck schweifen. Gipps lotete den Wasserstand aus, er wirkte konzentriert wie bei jeder Arbeit die er tat. Cottens Papagei thronte auf einem Mast und gab sinnlose Kommentare von sich, von Cotten selbst war nichts zu sehen.

Sandy und Michelle saßen bei Gary und Dave. Die vier lachten und schienen Pause zu machen. Normalerweise wurden sie nach ein paar Minuten von Jack zur Ordnung gerufen, wenn sie Pause außerhalb ihrer eingeteilten Zeit machten, aber der Captain sah sie nur einmal kurz nachsichtig an.

Der Blick des Mädchens glitt zu Jack. Der Pirat stand auf der Brücke und hatte seine Hände ruhig auf dem massiven Steuerrad liegen.

Mit Gefühl korrigierte er hin und wieder den Kurs, man sah, dass er sein Schiff liebte, wie nur ein Captain sein Schiff lieben konnte.

Mary nahm den gesamten Augenblick in sich auf und während sie still das friedliche Bild, welches sich ihr bot betrachtete, waren die Gedanken an ihr zu Hause weiter entfernt als je zuvor.

„Aber wo sind die anderen drei Teile?" Erschöpft ließ Sandy sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und legte die Füße auf den Tisch.

Das Bett wäre zwar wesentlich bequemer gewesen, aber da hatten sich ein gewisser Piratencaptain und ihre Freundin schon breit gemacht.

„ Keine Ahnung!" Michelle saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Tisch. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir erstmal Barbossa seinen Teil abjagen."

„Abjagen? Wir können doch nicht einfach zu ihm segeln und fragen ob er uns freundlicher Weise seinen Kristall geben könnte!" Marys Stimme hatte schon wieder einen sarkastischen Unterton angenommen.

„Das werden wir auf keinen Fall machen! Ich hab keine Lust, dass Löcher in mein Schiff geballert werden!" Bestimmt sah Jack Michelle an. „Ich sag euch was wir machen werden: Als erstes versuchen wir rauszufinden wo die anderen Teile von dem Klunker sind und dann nehmen wir uns Barbossa vor." Zufrieden lehnte Jack sich zurück.

„Aber warum holen wir nicht erst Barbossas Teil?" Gary verstand die Denkweise seines Capains nicht so ganz.

„Ganz einfach Junge", Jack verdrehte die Augen, „ Während wir Barbossa hinterher fahren und wenn wir das wollen müssen wir ihn erstmal aufspüren, wird er fleißig die anderen Teile suchen. Und plötzlich müssen wir ihm nicht ein Teil abjagen, sondern gleich alle, klar soweit?"

Gary nickte.

„Aber wie sollen wir rauskriegen wo die anderen Teile sind?" Meldete Dave sich zu Wort.

Betretenes Schweigen folgte.

„In einer Bibliothek!"

„Was?" Dave sah Mary fragend an.

„Ja! Über solche Dinge gibt es doch bestimmt Geschichten und Legenden und wo findet man so was?" Triumphierend sah sie den Piraten an.

„Is ne gute Idee, aber Bibliotheken gibt es nur dort wo die ganzen Blaublüter rumlaufen." Nur ungern erinnerte Gary sich an die Auseinandersetzung die er mit einem Navi Soldaten gehabt hatte. „Wie sollen wir da reinkommen?"

„Ganz einfach!" Jack grinste süffisant. „Wir stecken einfach eine unserer Ladies in ein schickes Kleid."

„Mich garantiert nicht!" Sandy griff nach einem Apfel. Kleider mochte sie nicht und sie hatte auch nicht vor eins anzuziehen.

„Mich auch nicht!" Michelle wurde allein bei der Vorstellung ein Korsett tragen zu müssen der Sauerstoff knapp.

Nun waren alle Blicke auf Mary gerichtet.

„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" Hilfesuchend sah sie Jack an.

„Nein, Schatz, gibt es nicht. Wir steuern also den nächsten Hafen an in dem es eine Bibliothek geben könnte. Gary! Dave! Sagt den anderen Bescheid!" Der Pirat wandte sich zurück zu Mary, die ihn immer noch gequält ansah. „Keine Sorge Süße, das Kleid wird dir bestimmt gut stehen."

„Hey Jack, wie lange werden wir noch brauchen?"

Am nächsten Tag wurde auch die Crew unterrichtet wohin die Reise als nächstes gehen sollte und Mary saß wie auf Kohlen, da sie Barbossa keinen allzu großen Vorsprung lassen wollte.

„Noch ein paar Stunden! Bei dieser Flaute!" Rief der Pirat vom Steuerrad zu ihr herüber.

Die karibische Sonne brannte heiß auf das Deck hinunter und selbst die Piraten, die die Sonne eigentlich gewohnt waren, versuchten sie viel wie möglich im Schatten zu arbeiten.

Als Sandy aufs Wasser sah, bemerkte sie wie die Luft vor dem Schiff flimmerte und das Mädchen ging zu einem Wasserbottich um sich ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Die Kleidung klebte unangenehm an ihrem Rücken und der Schweiß rann Sandy über die Stirn. Ein Blick zu ihrer Schwester bestätigte ihre Vermutung, dass es ihr auch nicht besser ging, denn Michelle saß erschöpft auf dem Boden und knotete ein paar Taue zusammen. Sandy beneidete sie um ihre Arbeit. Sie und Mary mussten beim einholen des Topsegels helfen, da dieses bei der Flaute eh unnütz war und des gleißende Sonnenlicht nur noch reflektierte und die Temperatur auf dem Schiff so noch erhöht wurde.

Seufzend ging sie zu Mary und den anderen Piraten und machte sich an die schweißtreibende Arbeit.

Nach dem auch diese erledigt wurde stellte Mary mit einem Blick auf den Sonnenstand fest, dass sie nun Pause hatte. Die Sonne stand im totalen Zenit und um die Zeit sollte so wenig wie möglich gearbeitet werden, dass Risiko einen Hitzeschlag zu bekommen war einfach zu groß. In der Zeit wurden die weniger wichtigen Arbeiten verrichtet.

Ächzend stand Mary auf und schritt langsam auf die Kajüte zu, sie wollte nur noch raus aus der sengenden Hitze. In der Kabine war es zwar auch nicht gerade kühler, im Gegenteil, aber dort war man nicht den erbarmungslosen Sonnenstrahlen ausgesetzt.

Kaum hatte Mary die Kajüte betreten holte sie sich einen nassen Lappen, setzte sich aufs Bett und legte den Lappen auf ihre Stirn.

Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und genoss das Gefühl des kühlenden Wassers. Die Arbeit auf einem Piratenschiff war wirklich anstrengend, aber im Vergleich zu dem stundenlangen Lernen, welches sie zu Hause ertragen musste, machte die Arbeit richtig Spaß. Während des Schuftens wurde viel gelacht und Sticheleien gingen von einem Piraten zum anderen. Eine Tätigkeit an der die drei Mädchen rege teilnahmen, wobei die beiden Schwestern anscheinend beschlossen hatten Mary aufzuziehen, wo es nur ging.

Mary wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Kabinentür aufging und sich Schritte näherten.

„Na Liebes, warm?" Jacks Stimme hatte einen spöttischen Unterton angenommen, aber Mary wusste, dass es nicht böse gemeint war.

„Nein natürlich nicht. Ich spiele gerne Brathuhn." Mary hob den Kopf und musste dabei den Lappen festhalten, damit er nicht von ihrer Stirn rutschte.

Lächelnd ging Jack zum Bett und setzte sich neben sie. „An die Hitze wirst du dich auch mit der Zeit gewöhnen."

„Na hoffentlich, immerhin bin ich nicht mehr seekrank." Marys Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich. Keiner, nicht sie und ihre Freundinnen und auch nicht die Piraten, versuchte zu verdrängen, dass die Mädchen wohl länger auf dem Schiff bleiben würden. Eben schon wieder. Jack hatte gesagt sie würde sich _mit der Zeit _dran gewöhnen. Und Mary hoffte sie würde lange genug bleiben um sich an alles Mögliche gewöhnen zu können. An die Hitze, an das Schaukeln des Schiffes in der Nacht,… . An so viele Dinge die ihr fremd waren.

Plötzlich spürte Mary wie Jacks raue Finger über ihren Nacken strichen. „Du hast einen ganz miesen Sonnenbrand, Herzchen."

Vorsichtig fuhr er über ihren feuerroten Nacken. „Lass mal sehen."

Bereitwillig drehte Mary sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, zuckte aber zusammen als seine Hand sich auf ihre rechte Schulter legte. „Au!"

Sofort nahm Jack seine Hand von der Schulter. „Du scheinst ein ganz schön verbranntes Brathuhn zu sein." Spöttelte der Pirat.

„Ich find das nicht lustig!" Schmollend drehte Mary sich zu Jack um. „Und hör auf so zu grinsen!" Sie schien nicht zu wissen, wie hinreißend Jack sie in dem Moment fand.

Eine Schnute ziehend, ihn mit mitleidigem Blick ansehend und ohne auf ihre Haare zu achten, die Mary mal wieder ins Gesicht fielen.

„Ist ja schon gut." Sein Grinsen blieb aber. „Jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen, zieh deine Bluse aus und dreh dich um."

„Bitte?" Der mitleidige Blick hatte sich in einen mörderischen verwandelt. „Ich soll was?"

„Deine Bluse ausziehen und dich wieder umdrehen, klar soweit, Liebes?" Der mörderische Blick verwandelte sich in einen fragenden.

„Der Sonnenbrand muss gekühlt werden und alleine kommst du da eh nicht ran." Ungeduldig sah Jack sie an. In solchen Dingen waren Frauen einfach zu schwer von begriff, die dachten immer gleich daran, dass alle Männer Schweine wären und nur das eine wollten. Naja, so ganz ohne Hintergedanken hatte Jack sein Vorhaben nicht geäußert, aber in erster Linie wollte er wirklich nur helfen.

Mary schaute zwar immer noch etwas skeptisch, drehte sich aber um und begann

ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Jack hatte sich einfach nicht unter Kontrolle und musste unwillkürlich zufrieden Grinsen, was ihm aber schnell verging, als das weiße Stück Stoff Marys verbranntes Schulterblatt freigab.

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Jack über die gerötete Haut und stellte fest, dass Mary selbst bei dieser leichten Berührung zusammenzuckte. Mit der einen Hand griff der Pirat nach dem Lappen, der zuvor auf Marys Stirn gelegen hatte und tauchte ihn in den am Bett stehenden Eimer Wasser.

Mit der anderen schob er den weißen Träger vom BH über ihre Schulter und legte dann das feuchte Tuch vorsichtig auf die rote Haut.

„Besser?"

Trotz der Hitze lief Mary eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als sie seinen Atem so nah an ihrem Ohr spürte.

„Mhm." Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen bei dem Gefühl, das seine andere Hand auf ihrer gesunden Schulter verursachte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so hilfsbereit und besorgt sein kannst." Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah Jack aus ihren grünen Augen an.

„Oh doch, ich kann Liebes und ganz uneigennützlich ist es ja auch nicht." Grinsend wagte Jack einen Blick über Marys Schulter und fing sich prompt einen Rippenstoß ein.

„Das war nicht nett."

„Aber nötig!" Entschied Mary lächelnd und hatte das Gefühl 10.000 Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben, als sie spürte wie Jacks weiche Lippe sich sanft auf ihren brennenden Nacken legten um von dort weiter zur Schulter zu wandern.

Ihr entwich ein leises Seufzen und Mary wollte gerade nach der rauen Piratenhand greifen, die unermüdlich über ihre gesunde Schulter streichelte, als eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme vor der Kajüte ertönte.

„Hey Mary! Komm mal, mein Schwesterchen will irgendwas von dir!"

Jacks Lippen hielten inne und genau wie Mary schien der Pirat im Geiste bis 10 zu zählen um Sandy nicht sofort über die Planke zu jagen, sondern damit zu warten, bis sie an einem Gebiet mit vielen Haien vorbeikommen würden.

Schweren Herzens löste er sich von Mary und griff dann nach der Bluse.

„Was will sie denn?" Rief er zeitgleich Sandy durch die geschlossene Tür entgegen.

Das Mädchen vor der Kajüte wunderte sich im ersten Moment etwas, als sie Jacks Stimme vernahm, grinste im nächsten Moment aber. Jack hatte sich irgendwie genervt angehört, so als ob er gestört worden wäre.

„Keine Ahnung! Woher soll ich das bitte schön wissen?" Sandy legte ihr Ohr an die Tür und war sich sicher drinnen ein geknurrtes „Hättest sie ja vorher mal fragen können!" vernehmen zu können.

In der Kajüte hatte Mary ihre Bluse inzwischen komplett geschlossen und stand auf um zur Tür zu gehen, als sie plötzlich von Jack am Arm gefasst und umgedreht wurde.

Mit todernster Miene und den Worten „Es ist doch viel zu warm!" öffnete er seelenruhig die beiden oberen Knöpfe.

„Du bist unmöglich!" Lächelnd schüttelte Mary den Kopf, hinderte den Piraten allerdings nicht an seinem Tun.

„Ich weiß, Schätzchen." Er zupfte noch einmal an der Bluse herum und verließ dann die Kabine, nicht ohne Sandy einen mörderischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Kurz darauf trat auch Mary wieder in die Sonne und bedachte ihre Freundin mit ihrem berüchtigten Fall-tot-um-Blick, bevor sie zielstrebig auf Michelle zusteuerte, die heftig am flirten mit Dave war und vollkommen vergessen zu haben schien, dass sie was von Mary wollte.

Sandy hingegen stand etwas verdattert vor der Kabinentür. Die beiden sahen echt sauer aus! Grinsend und höchstzufrieden kam sie zu dem Schluss die beiden gestört zu haben.

**Malia**: Ich kann über Jack irgendwie am besten schreiben und noch mal: Das bin nicht ich!... Auch wenn ich es gerne wäre. ;) Mary hat leider nur sehr wenig mit mir gemeinsam, genauso wie Sandy und Michelle mit meinen Freundinnen. Sie haben sich beim schreiben in selbstständige Charaktere entwickelt. Die Personen mit den realen Vorbildern gedanklich gleichzusetzen ist irgendwie …mhm…falsch.

Aber ich weiß schon was du meinst und wie gesagt: Über Jack schreib ich am liebsten. Auf die anderen wird in späteren Kapiteln näher eingegangen und Sandys und Michelles Beziehungen nehmen eher eine Nebenrolle ein. Hätt ich nicht schon so viel vorgeschrieben hätt ich es noch geändert, aber wenn du dich gedulden kannst, wird ich, wenn ich jetzt an den späteren Kapiteln weiter schreib mehr über die anderen bringen. Hihi… das ist auch ne Art die Leser bei der Stange zu halten. gg

**SilverSnake:** Da bin ich ja beruhigend, dass es dir bis jetzt so gefällt. Einen kleinen Vorteil werden die drei aber noch haben, kommt aber erst später, aber ich denke, ich hab den eigentlich recht logisch eingebaut. pfeiff

Nen richtigen Kater hatte ich bis jetzt zum Glück noch nie… konnt auch noch immer selber laufen- sogar gerade! stolz ist Weiß aber nicht, ob das so bleibt. g


	9. Frauengespräche

**-9- Frauengespräche**

Am späten Abend war es angenehm abgekühlt und es wehte sogar ein leichter Wind.

Die meisten Piraten waren todmüde in ihre Hängematten gefallen, aber Mary wurde zur Nacht hin erst wieder richtig munter. Sie stand zufrieden an der Reling und ließ zu, dass der Wind ihr das Haar zerzauste. Glücklich atmete sie die salzige Meeresluft ein. Schon immer hatte Mary das Meer geliebt, allerdings hatte diese Zuneigung sich immer auf die Strände bezogen, die Schiffe waren ihr bisher etwas suspekt gewesen. Aber auf der Black Pearl lernte sie das Meer erst richtig lieben. Viele Menschen sagten, fliegen, das wäre Freiheit. Mit einem Flugzeug könnte man überall hin, aber das Mädchen fand, das kein Flugzeug mit der Pearl und dem Ozean zu vergleichen war. Hier war man frei, konnte wohin man sah Wasser sehen, sich den Wind ums Gesicht streifen lassen, während man in einem Flugzeug eingeengt und gefangen war.

„Wie geht's deinem Sonnenbrand?"

Mary hatte nicht bemerkt wie Jack neben sie getreten war.

„Besser, dank deiner aufopferungsvollen Pflege."

„Hey, da gibt's nicht zu grinsen!" Jack runzelte empört die Stirn. Da machte man(n) sich schon mal Sorgen…

„Was glaubst du kommt auf uns zu?" Marys Blick richtete sich auf die tiefschwarze Fläche in der Ferne.

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, aber langweilig wird's bestimmt nicht."

„Das glaub ich auch, " Mary seufzte, „Na ja, aber unter aufregend läuft bei mir ja schon, wenn in der Schule die Heizung ausfällt und wir eher nach Hause gehen dürfen."

„Vermisst du es, Luv?" Jack setzte sich auf die Reling und sah Mary fragend an.

„Was vermissen?"

„Na, dein zu Hause. Immerhin bist du schon seit ein paar Tagen weg."

„Nein, tu ich nicht, vielleicht müsste es so sein, aber ich… ich fühl mich hier wohl."

„Tja, das bestätigt mal wieder meine guten Fähigkeiten als Gastgeber." Grinsend sprang Jack von der Reling und funkelte Mary aus seinen braunen Augen schelmisch an.

„Kannst du eigentlich fechten, Liebes?"

„Äh, nein." Unsicher strich Mary sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Was sollte diese Frage?

„Na, dann solltest du es lernen!" Geschickt zog der Pirat seinen Degen und warf ihn Mary zu, die ihn geistesgegenwärtig auffing.

„Deine Reflexe sind ja schon mal gut." Er ging auf Mary zu und umfasste ihre rechte Hand um den Halt der Waffe zu korrigieren.

„Du hast Glück, Liebes! Immerhin kriegst du von Captain Jack Sparrow persönlich Privatstunden."

Marys Lachen verging ihr, als Jack sich hinter sie stellte, eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und die andere auf ihrer Hand ruhen blieb, um Marys Arm zu führen.

Behutsam führte er ihre Hand und zeigte dem Mädchen wie sie den Degen halten und bewegen sollte.

„Du musst dich schon konzentrieren, Schatz", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, als Mary automatisch einen Schritt nach hinten machte um sich auszubalancieren und ihm dabei versehentlich auf den Fuß trat.

„Na du bist gut." Brummte die Blondine. Wie sollte frau sich denn bitte schön konzentrieren, wenn hinter ihr ein verdammt gutaussehender Pirat stand und sie so nah beieinander standen, dass kein Stück Papier zwischen ihnen Platz hatte!

Nun legte Jack seinen ganzen Arm um ihre Hüfte um Marys Stand zu festigen.

„Ich zeig dir schon genau was du machen musst." Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm die ganze Sache mindestens genauso viel Spaß machte wie ihr.

Leise, um ihre Freundinnen nicht zu wecken, schlich Mary in die Kabine zurück. Sie und Jack hatten noch eine Stunde geübt und nun tat dem Mädchen der rechte Arm weh. Sachte schob sie Michelle ein Stück zur Seite, damit sie auch noch im Bett platz hatte.

„Und? Wie war's?"

„Wie war was?" Verdattert sah Mary über Michelle hinweg Sandy an.

„Weiß nicht, was auch immer du da draußen wieder mit Jack gemacht hast. Aber die Teile ab 18 lass bitte weg…. Au, du brauchst mich nicht gleich verprügeln, war doch nur ne Frage!"

„Er bringt mir jetzt fechten bei." Leicht eingeschnappt zerrte Mary an der Decke.

„Wahhhs…" Gähnen. „Bringt Jahahack…." Gähnen. „Dir bei?"

„Warum bringt ihr so ziemlich alles was ich tue mit Jack in Verbindung?" Mary schüttelte sich das Kissen zu Recht.

„Na, ganz einfach: Wer soll dir sonst was beibringen? Gary? Dave? Die wollen uns doch schon Fechtstunden geben, außerdem ist es doch der Captain himself der sich um dein persönliches Wohl kümmert." Triumphierend drehte Michelle ihren Kopf und sah Mary an.

„Na und? Er ist halt nett."

Kollektives Stöhnen von Sandy und Michelle. „Da hat sich aber mal jemand verknallt." Ein unverständliches Grummeln von Mary war die Antwort.

„Ich übersetze: Ihr habt vollkommen recht, aber ich trau mich nicht es zuzugeben. Was soll ich eurer Meinung nach tun?"

Mary stöhnte entnervt. Es sollte verboten werden, dass Freundinnen so gut über einen Bescheid wussten.

„Und was ist mit Florian?"

„Welcher Florian?" Marys Kopf traute sich unter dem Kissen hervor. Musste sie den Typen kennen?

„Mhm, lass mich mal nachdenken." Gespielt überlegend legte Sandy sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. „War das mein Bruder? Nein, der heißt ja Stefan. Moment, ich hab's gleich! Vielleicht mein Patenonkel… nene, der war's auch nicht, das war ja Daniel…. Hah ich hab's!" Sandy schnippte mit den Fingern. „Es war dieser gutaussehende 19-jährige mit dem du vor 9 Tagen im Kino warst. Weißt du? Der Typ mit den traumhaften blauen Augen, dem sexy Oberkörper und dem verklärten Blick, immer wenn er dich sieht?"

„Ach ja, der Florian!" Schei.ße den müsste sie eigentlich kennen. „Hab ich ganz vergessen."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder!" Michelle bedachte Mary mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Was soll man denn mit einem absoluten Traumtyp, der mal die Kanzlei seines schwerreichen Vaters übernehmen wird und dich mal eben am Sonntag Abend ins Kino zur sauteuren Spätvorstellung einlädt, wenn du einen Piratencaptain haben kannst, der doppelt so alt ist wie du und ein eigenes Schiff hat?" Michelle hielt kurz inne. „Das wäre doch was für die Bildzeitung: _Unschuldige Schülerin verliebt sich in brutalen Piratencaptain!_ Das wird Schlagzeile machen!"

„Jack ist nicht brutal!" Kam vehementer Protest von Michelles blonder Bettnachbarin.

„Das interessiert die Bild doch nicht!"

„Und außerdem…. Jack mag dich auch. Hundert Pro!"

Mary musste ungewollt verträumt lächeln. Ja Jack mochte sie, das hatte er sogar selbst zugeben, während er von ihr ins Bett verfrachtet worden war.

Weischu Mary, isch mag disch, gansch ehrlig. Deine Fleudinnen mag isch auch, die sind wirklisch nett, aber disch mag ich irgendwie anners… au-außerdem hassu zehr söne Augen …. Mags du misch eigentlich auch…

Oh ja, sie mochte ihn und sie hatte es ihm auch gesagt, was den betrunkenen Piraten äußerst zufrieden gestellt hatte.

Nun musste Mary grinsen. Nachdem Jack heil im Bett angekommen war, hatte sie sich aus der Kabine stehlen wollen, damit der Pirat ungestört schlafen konnte. Allerdings war der Schuss nach hinten losgegangen.

Wo wilscht du denn hin?... D-Du hascht gesagt du schommst mit!

Also war Mary nicht ungern geblieben.

„Aber das du Florian so einfach vergessen kannst…!" Sandy riss ihre Freundin aus den Gedanken.

„Hört auf mich zu ärgern!" Inzwischen klang Mary wirklich etwas bedröppelt. „Ok, Flo ist ganz süß, aber… na ja…"

„Eben nur ganz süß?" Half Sandy der Blondine weiter.

„Ja genau! Eben nur ganz süß. Er war im Kino auch nett und freundlich, aber irgendwie… ähm…."

„Langweilig?" Sprang Sandy wieder ein.

„Langweilig, genau! Jack ist so ganz anders… ich weiß nicht so ganz, wie anders, …"

„Ich schon." Seufzte Michelle. „Florian ist süß, nett und langweilig. Jack ist charmant, verwegen, für seine Feinde gefährlich, leicht durchgeknallt, Rum abhängig abenteuerlustig, ein verdammt guter Fechter, gutaussehend, doppelt so alt wie du, nett ist er auch und er hat in deiner Nähe genau den gleichen verklärten Blick drauf. Außerdem ist er Pirat und kommt aus einer anderen Zeit und Welt. Ich weiß was du meinst Mary: Florian ist ein ganz normaler 0/815 Junge. Jack Sparrow ist einfach nur Jack Sparrow. Er ist was Besonderes. Und für dich ist er etwas ganz Besonderes!"

Mary schwieg nachdenklich. Sie hätte ihre Gefühle nicht besser ausdrücken können.

„Und wie soll ich das bitte schön anziehen?" Angewidert hielt Mary ein wunderschönes, hellrotes Kleid von sich weg. Gegen das Kleid an sich hatte sie eigentlich nichts, aber die tausend Unterkleider und das Korsett machten auf sie keinen freundlichen Eindruck.

„Wir helfen dir schon!" Michelle war gerade dabei die vielen Röcke des Kleides zu ordnen. „Also ich bin echt froh, dass ich das nicht anhaben muss."

Seufzend zog Mary sich die Bluse aus, die Hot Pants ließ sie an, wenigstens ein gewohntes Gefühl, und zog dann das Unterkleid an, welches Sandy ihr zuwarf.

„Wo hat Jack eigentlich das Kleid aufgetrieben?" Sandy griff nach dem Korsett und warf einen prüfenden Blick drauf.

„Das will ich lieber nicht wissen, wahrscheinlich hat es heute morgen als er kurz an Land war klammheimlich den Besitzer gewechselt." Mary zog instinktiv den Bauch ein als Sandy ihr das Korsett umlegte.

„Also… im Film sieht das immer so leicht aus, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich dich darin einschnüren soll. So viel Kraft hab ich echt nicht." Probeweise zog sie fest an den Schnüren, aber das Korsett machte keine Anstalten sich auch nur ein Stückchen zusammenzuziehen.

„Na dann kann ich es ja weg lassen und …"

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Wie willst du Undercover in die Bibliothek gehen ohne den neuesten Londoner Chic zu tragen? Die nehmen dich dann doch gar nicht für voll."

„Aber Michelle…."

„Na meine Damen wie läufts?" Gutgelaunt betrat Jack die Kabine. Natürlich ohne anzuklopfen, denn man(n) bzw. Pirat will die Chance Mary in Unterwäsche zu erwischen nicht ungenutzt lassen.

„Im Moment gar nicht gut. Wie kriegt man diese Teile zu?" Frustriert starrte Sandy das Korsett an, während Mary betete nur das Kleid anziehen zu dürfen.

Doch Jack lächelte nur milde und tänzelte beschwingt zu Sandy um ihr die Schnüre aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„Lass mich mal, Kleines." Er zog einmal fest an und im nächsten Moment vernahm man ein erschrecktes Keuchen von Mary.

„Oh Gott! Doch nicht so fest!" Wegen Sauerstoffmangels kam ihre Anschuldigung nicht ganz so wütend rüber wie sie eigentlich sollte.

„Liebes, das ist wirklich nicht fest, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Frauen ist das bestimmt richtig angenehm."

„Sprach der Fachmann." Sandy hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und grinste Jack an. „Ihr Männer seid alle gleich. Die Ärzte schreiben Bücher übers Kinderkriegen und das das ja gar nicht sooo schlimm wäre und du philosophierst hier darüber wie sich Korsetts anfühlen."

„Aber…"

„Frieden Leute!" Mary ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und versuchte ein paar Atemübungen, die sie beim Chor gelernt hatte, zu machen. „Im Moment bin ich hier ja wohl die einzige die weiß wie sich so ein bescheuertes Korsett anfühlt. Also würdet ihr jetzt so freundlich sein und mir beim Kleid zu helfen? Ich will nämlich so schnell wie möglich wieder in meine alten Klamotten. Und du Jack, geh raus!"

„Warum?" Das sah er gar nicht ein! Er kannte sich anscheinend eh besser mit den Kleidern aus als die Mädchen. Obwohl, wenn er zugab kannte er sich mit dem Ausziehen der Klamotten noch besser aus als mit dem Anziehen.

„Weil es in dieser Kabine nur begrenzt Sauerstoff gibt und ich niemanden gebrauchen kann, der mir was wegatmen könnte."

Enttäuscht zog Jack von dannen, beschloss dann aber, bis die Mädchen fertig waren, den Hafenmeister ein bisschen zu ärgern.

„Halt die Schnauze Gary es…"

„Meine Herren, ich darf doch wohl bitten!" Michelle stand plötzlich hinter Gary und Dave. „Wir haben doch hohen Besuch an Bord."

Im nächsten Moment schnellten alle Blicke zu Mary, die perfekt frisiert und mit Make-Up aus dem 21.Jahrhundert geschminkt, langsam aufs Deck trat.

Die Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und einige gelockte Strähnchen fielen dem Mädchen verspielt ins Gesicht.

Zuerst starrten die Piraten sie nur sprachlos an, doch dann fingen plötzlich alle an zu grölen und pfiffen begeistert.

Mary lächelte verlegen und schritt langsam auf Jack zu, der am anderen Ende des Deckes stand und Mary immer noch aus tellergroßen Augen anstarrte.

„Und?" Fragte Mary als sie bei ihm angekommen war. „Gehe ich so als Dame aus adeligem Hause durch?"

Jack verbeugte sich galant und küsste sanft ihren Handrücken. „Ihr seht wunderschön aus, my Lady." Flüsterte er und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Danke Mister Sparrow." Meinte Mary leise und errötete.

„Hach, sind unsere beiden Turteltauben nicht süß?" seufzte Sandy begeistert. „Ich nehm ab jetzt Wetten an, wann wir sie das erste Mal knutschend erwischen."

„Ich setz eine Flasche Rum auf zwei Wochen."

„Ach Quatsch Gary", Dave kramte in seinen Hosentaschen. „Eine Dublone auf sechs Tage."

Sandy notierte sich alles im Geiste. „Zwei Mal Kochen auf… na ja… ich sag mal…mhm…vier Tage! Und du?"

Michelle hatte als einzige noch keinen Tipp angegeben.

„ Zwei Mal alleine Deckschrubben auf morgen." Sagte sie bestimmt und fing sich verwunderte Blicke ein.

„Morgen?" Kam es von dreien wie aus einem Munde.

„Ja, morgen!" Zuversichtlich blickte Michelle Mary nach, die würdevoll vom Schiff schritt und dabei von Jacks sehnsüchtigen Blicken verfolgt wurde.

SilverSnake: Na eifersüchtig wird Sandy schon nicht sein. Die hat doch ihren Gary na ja… oder wird ihn irgendwann mal haben, wenn ich guter Laune bin…. Jahaaa als Autor hat man Macht! g

Und das mit dem Hals ist gar nicht so schlecht… ist ja auch ziemlich offensichtlich. ;)

Malia: Und schon ist das nächste Pitelchen da… da staunste was! Bin heute in Spendierlaune. Hoffe du bist zufrieden und lässt es mich wenn auch wissen. g Dann könnte ich bis Montag noch ein Teil auf den Markt werfen.


	10. Wenn Träume wahr werden

10- Wenn Träume wahr werden

Hilflos sah Mary sich um. Alles was sie sah war ein einziges Gewirr von Gassen und Häusern. Wie sollte sie in diesem Labyrinth jemals eine Bibliothek finden?

„Darf ich fragen was so eine reizende Lady wie Ihr so ganz alleine hier am Hafen macht?"

Wie aus dem nichts war neben ihr plötzlich ein junger, gutaussehender Mann aufgetaucht, der sie charmant anlächelte. Die braune Perücke auf seinem Kopf und die teuren Kleider die er trug ließen Mary schließen, dass der Mann zur besseren Schicht der Gesellschaft gehörte.

„Ihr dürft, solange Ihr keine Antwort erwartet." Mary setzte ihren besten Ich-bin-ein-Mädchen-aus-gutem-Hause-und-furchtbar-arrogant-Blick auf.

„Nun gut, ich erwarte keine Antwort erwarten, aber könntet Ihr Euch trotzdem zu einer herablassen?" Sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Erlaubt, dass ich mich vorstelle: Mein Name ist Jean Delone."

„Es freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Mary ließ sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln herab. „Ich bin Mary Smith." Ein anderer Name, der Englisch klang, war Mary auf die schnelle nicht eingefallen, als der Nachname ihrer beiden Freundinnen auf Englisch. Schmidt und Smith, was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Plötzlich fiel Mary auf, dass sie die ganze Zeit Englisch sprachen und zwar so als wäre es ihre Muttersprache. Aber wahrscheinlich war das auch das Werk des Kristalls.

„Um auf ihre Frage zurückzukommen Mister Delone, ich bin neu hier und würde gerne die Bibliothek besuchen, nur leider kenne ich den Weg nicht." Die hilflose Mädchen Nummer würde bestimmt ziehen.

„Es wäre mir eine Freude Euch hinführen zu dürfen." Jean hielt Mary galant den Arm hin und sie hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Von woher kommt Ihr?" Er führte Mary sicher durch die belebten Straßen.

„Aus Europa. Meine Familie wird für eine Weile bleiben, wir haben hier Verwandte und meiner Mutter bekommt das Klima sehr gut." Danach sagten sie eine Weile nichts mehr.

„Wir sind da." Die beiden waren in das bessere Viertel der Stadt gelangt und ein großes Gebäude ragte vor Mary auf. „Ihr habt Glück, dies ist die wohl umfangreichste Bücherei in der Karibik. Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, würde ich Euch gerne während Eurer Anwesenheit noch mehr zeigen, damit Ihr euch besser zu recht findet."

„Das ist überaus freundlich von Euch." Mary musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." Sie wollte gerade die Tür des Gebäudes öffnen, als Jean ihr zuvorkam und die Tür für sie auf- hielt. „Die Bibliothek ist groß und leider auch sehr unübersichtlich", meinte er erklärend. „Ich verbringe meine Zeit öfters hier und werde Euch bestimmt behilflich sein können."

Mary seufzte gottergeben und ließ sich von Jean in die Bibliothek führen. Dieser Mann war so aufdringlich und scheußlich hilfsbereit.

Jack hätte bestimmt nur gesagt: „Such mal schön, Schätzchen, in zwei Stunden hol ich dich wieder ab und in der zwischen Zeit besorg ich mir was zu trinken, klar soweit?"

„Sucht ihr etwas Bestimmtes, Miss Smith?" Ertönte Jeans Stimme hinter einer Buchreihe.

„Eine Pistole wäre nicht schlecht."

Zum Glück war der vornehme Mann zu weit weg um Marys verzweifelten Ausspruch zu hören.

„Ihr interessiert Euch also für den Kristall der Zeit?" Jean hatte bewundernd den Mund geöffnet. Er traf selten Frauen, die sich für Legenden interessierten.

„Wenn es nicht so wäre, würde ich wohl kaum Informationen über ihn suchen." Inzwischen fiele es Mary nicht mehr schwer arrogant und kühl zu wirken. Jean Delone war kurz davor sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er war zwar höflich, freundlich und behilflich, aber so aufdringlich!

„Es wird Euch sicher freuen zu hören, dass ich erst kürzlich einen ausführlichen Bericht über ihn gelesen habe. Soll ich Euch das Buch bringen?"

„Das wäre äußerst freundlich von Ihnen, Mister Delone." Vielleicht war der Typ ja doch ganz nützlich.

Er war nützlich, denn in dem Buch, das Jean dem Mädchen brachte stand so ziemlich alles drin was Mary wissen wollte.

Aufmerksam las sie die engen und von Hand beschriebenen Seiten. Es musste ein sehr altes Buch sein. Hin und wieder hatte der Verfasser ins Lateinische gewechselt und zum ersten Mal war Mary froh, dass sie ihre Lateingrammatik auf der Black Pearl hatte.

Das Problem bestand nur noch darin, dass Buch unbemerkt aus der Bibliothek zu entfernen. Allerdings wäre selbst dieses Problem nur halb so groß, wenn nicht Jean Delone diensteifrig um Mary herumschwirren würde.

„In der Tat, das Buch enthält viele interessante Informationen, aber ich würde mich dennoch gerne noch etwas umschauen. Könntet Ihr mir vielleicht noch andere Werke empfehlen?"

Sofort verschwand Jean hinter dem nächsten Regal um Marys Wunsch nachzukommen.

Das Mädchen nutzte unterdessen die Verschnaufpause und fand in ihren vielen Unterröcken tatsächlich einen Saum in dem sie das Buch verschwinden lassen konnte. Keinen Moment zu früh hatte sie ihr Kleid wieder geordnet, denn Jean kam schon zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass Ihr Euch die Mühe gemacht habt, aber ich habe bedauerlicher Weise keine Zeit mehr. Meine Familie erwartet mich nun zurück." Versuchte Mary eine Ausrede zu finden um so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zur Pearl und zurück zu Jack zu kommen, der ein weitaus unkomplizierterer Umgang als Jean war.

Auch lehnten Mary Jeans Angebot zum Dinner zu kommen höflich aber bestimmt ab und wenig später ging das Mädchen aufatmet zurück zur Pearl. Sie konnte allerdings nicht wissen, dass Jean ihr gefolgt war und ziemlich irritiert beobachtet hatte, wie Mary zurück auf die Black Pearl ging, deren schwarze Segel im Sonnenuntergang noch unheimlicher wirkten. Was wollte die Lady auf einem Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln?

Erschöpft betrat Mary die Kabine, zog so schnell wie möglich ihre engen Schuhe aus und beachtete Jack gar nicht, der auf dem Bett saß und neugierig in ihrem Lateinbuch blätterte, dass zuvor von ihm aus der Ecke gerettet worden war.

Geschickt zog das Mädchen sich die Haarspangen heraus und begann dann in ihrer Schultasche nach Taschentüchern zu wühlen um so schnell wie möglich das Make-up loszuwerden.

„Na Liebes, hats Spaß gemacht?" Jack schaute über den Rand des Buches hinweg zu Mary. Erschrocken ließ die Blondine das Taschentuch fallen. „Oh Gott! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

„Ich erschreck dich nicht, Herzchen. Ich saß hier schon als du reingekommen bist."

„Interessant?" Mary ging nicht auf ihn ein und deutete stattdessen auf das dicke Buch in Jacks Händen.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum ihr in eurer Zeit so etwas braucht. In dieser hier vielleicht, aber bei euch…" Jack schien zu überlegen. „Aber na ja…" Er klappte das Buch schwungvoll zu. „Ich kann gerade mal die Wörter lesen die da drin stehen."

„Das Buch wird noch nützlich sein." Mary begann den hoffnungslosen Versuch selbst die Schnüre ihres Kleides zu öffnen. „In dem Buch, wo was über den Kristall drin steht, hat der Schreiber öfter ins Lateinische gewechselt. Ich setz mich morgen mir Sandy und Michelle ran…. Wo sind die eigentlich?"

„Wollten mit den meisten anderen der Crew heute Nacht in der Stadt bleiben. Betrunken läufst sich nicht so gut zurück zum Schiff." Mit interessiert gehobener Augenbraue beobachtete Jack wie Mary einfach nicht die richtigen Schnüre erwischte.

„Na, wenn du es sagst." Mary grinste. „Und könntest du jetzt bitte mal aufhören so vergnügt zu gucken? Hilf mir lieber!"

Als hätte Jack nur auf die Aufforderung gewartet sprang er auf und begann ohne Probleme das Kleid zu öffnen.

„Und grins nicht so!" Obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu Jack stand konnte Mary sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck ganz genau vorstellen.

Nach dem Kleid folgte das Korsett und Mary atmete erleichtert tief ein. „NIE.WIEDER!"

Jack lachte nur leise. „Schaffst du den Rest alleine oder soll ich noch helfen?" Doch ehe Mary antworten konnte, hatte Jack begonnen die Knöpfe des letzten Unterkleides zu öffnen.

„Sag mal Luv, wer war eigentlich dieser schleimige junge Mann der dich begleitet hat?"

„Du bist mir gefolgt!"

„Nur zu deiner Sicherheit."

„Jean Delone und du hast Recht, schleimig ist er wirklich."

„Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken." Das Unterkleid hatte sich zu seinen Vorgängern auf den Boden gesellt. „Und du hast auch keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit einer gekochten Krabbe." Wie vor zwei Tagen strich Jack über ihre Schulter, allerdings war die Haut dort nicht mehr rot sondern braun. Und wie vor zwei Tagen lief Mary ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken als Jack dies tat. Irgendeine Kraft hielt Mary davon ab sich bewegen zu können und zog gleichzeitig Jack näher zu ihr heran. Er stand nun dicht hinter ihr und streichelte mit seinen warmen Händen sanft über Marys Oberarme, dann über ihren Bauch bis hin zu ihren Brüsten. Unwillkürlich seufzte das Mädchen leise und lehnte sich leicht an den Piraten.

Dann begann Jack sanft ihren Hals zu küssen. Er genoss es ihr so nahe zu sein und wollte jeden Zentimeter der weichen Haut berühren. Automatisch legte die Blondine den Kopf zur Seite und schloss selig die Augen. Es fühlte sich so schön an. Seine weichen Lippen, das leichte Kitzeln seines Bartes,…

„Gott, Jack, was tust du da." War das ihre Stimme? So leise und schwach?

„Weiß nich", murmelte der Pirat leise, fuhr mit der Zungenspitze zärtlich über Marys Hals und gab dem Mädchen das Gefühl nicht mehr auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, um sanft darüber zu streicheln und zärtliche Küsse auf seiner Handfläche zu verteilen. Währenddessen wanderte Jack mit seinen Lippen zu Marys Ohrläppchen und knabberte spielerisch daran. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, ein Kribbeln, das Jack noch nie gespürt hatte. Es war schön sie in seinen Armen zu halten!

Mit all ihrer Willenskraft schaffte Mary es schließlich sich umzudrehen. Lächelnd legte sie ihm die Arme um den Hals und sah in seine braunen, blitzenden Augen. Für Mary waren es die schönsten Augen der Welt.

„Was denkst du, Liebes?" Fragte Jack und strich gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange.

„Du hast schöne Augen." Wisperte Mary leise und kraulte sanft seinen Nacken.

Jack lachte leise.

„Du auch, Luv."

Im nächsten Moment spürte Mary, wie sich seine Lippen fest auf ihre legten und das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren war stärker denn je. Doch Jack hatte seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen und gab ihr sicheren Halt.

Ein warmes Glücksgefühl stieg in Mary auf, als seine Zunge zärtlich mit ihrer spielte und das Mädchen schmiegte sich eng an seinen warmen Körper. Sie hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt, so kribbelig und gleichzeitig so ruhig und glücklich. Sie hatte Angst, dass das Gefühl weniger werden oder gar aufhören könne, aber es wurde im Laufe der Nacht nur stärker und Mary wusste, dass es bleiben würde, solange Jack bei ihr war.

Malia und SilverSnake: Ein gaaanz großes sorry, dass ich solange gebraucht habe. Hoffentlich seid ihr mir nicht abspenstig geworden. Wird auch nie wieder vorkommen. gelob


	11. Ein unliebsamer Verbündeter

Nach langer, langer Zeit geht es weiter. Ich hab die story wirklich etwas schleifen lassen. Mea Culpa. Dafür ist dieses Kapitel auch etwas länger.

Hoffentlich habt ihr überhaupt noch Interesse.

Ab dem nächsten Chap werde ich auch wieder Zeit haben eure Reviews einzeln zu beantworten an dieser Stelle aber ein Dank eine alle Leser. :)

-11-

Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die kleinen Fenster und von draußen drang der Lärm von Seeleuten, Kindern und Soldaten in die Kajüte.

Von dieser Geräuschkulisse geweckt drehte Mary sich grummelnd auf die andere Seite, um den frechen Sonnenstrahlen zu entgehen.

Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln als sie sich an den nackten, männlichen Körper neben ihr kuschelte. Nun konnte und wollte sie nicht länger schlafen. Sie stützte ihren Kopf bequem auf den Ellenbogen und betrachtete nachdenklich das Gesicht des schlafenden Piraten. Sanft, um ihn nicht zu wecken, fuhr Mary mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Jack murmelte irgendetwas zufrieden im Schlaf und legte seinen Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Taille. Mary ließ ihren Kopf zurück aufs Kissen sinken und begann mit den Fingern kleine Kreise auf seinem Oberarm zu malen.

Plötzlich, völlig unerwartet, stahl Florian sich in ihre Gedanken. Was hatte Michelle gesagt? Er wäre ein ganz normaler 0/815 Junge und Jack etwas Besonderes. Michelles Meinung nach war das der wesentliche Unterschied zwischen den beiden. Aber für Mary gab es noch einen viel größeren Unterschied:

In Jack war sie verliebt! In Florian nicht!

Für Jack fühlte sie sowieso vollkommen anders als für ihre bisherigen Freunde. Irgendwie ehrlicher und tiefer. Alle Beziehungen, die Mary eingegangen war endeten aus dem gleichen Grund: Die Jungen hatte nach einer bestimmten Zeit immer mehr gewollt als sie und hatten nicht akzeptiert, dass Mary mit dem Sex noch warten wollte.

Aber bei Jack, den sie erst seit 10 Tagen kannte war es anders!

Marys Handbewegungen hielten kurz inne. Sie hatte mit ihrem Ersten Mal gewartet… instinktiv auf den „Richtigen", auf Jack. Es klang irgendwie kitschig, entsprach aber den Tatsachen.

In der vergangenen Nacht hatten sie **beide** mehr voneinander gewollt und mehr bekommen. Warum war es bei ihm anders als bei den anderen?

Mary verschob ihre tiefgründigen Gedanken auf später, da eine raue Hand begonnen hatte sanft über ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

„Na! Auch mal wach?" Mary lächelte den Piraten an und zog neckisch an seinem geflochtenen Bart.

„Fragt die Langschläferin des Schiffes!" Jack stützte wie zuvor Mary den Kopf auf den Arm und sah auf das Mädchen hinab. Ein verliebtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die zierliche, eng an ihn geschmiegte Person betrachtete. „Morgen Luv", meinte er nur und küsste Mary zärtlich.

„Wenn jeder Morgen so wäre, könnte das Wachwerden richtig schön sein." Seufzte Mary leise und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Dann wirst du dich jetzt jeden Abend auf das Wachwerden freuen können."

„Oh Gott, was war in dem Rum drin? Ecstasy? " Michelle atmete die frische Morgenluft ein und hoffte die Trollfamilie in ihrem Kopf würde aufhören zu tanzen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was das ist, aber es war ganz sicher nur Rum. Ihr seid halt noch nicht so trinkfest, aber keine Sorge daran arbeiten wir noch." Dave legte grinsend einen Arm um Michelles Schulter.

„Der Captain erfährt besser nicht, dass wir alle sooo viel getrunken haben." Gipps hatte immer noch leichte Probleme in geraden Linien zu gehen.

„Warum? Er säuft doch selber auch so viel." Sandy verstand die Logik nicht so ganz.

„Und lässt sich dann von Mary ins Bett bringen." Lachte Michelle und fand, dass Daves Arm durchaus noch ein paar Stunden auf ihrer Schulter bleiben könnte.

„Naja, eigentlich is es ja auch ganz normal", setzte Gary zum erklären an. „Aber Jack will nicht, dass wir bevor wir wieder lossegeln so viel trinken."

„Durchaus verständlich." Meinte Sandy trocken und wünschte, Gary wäre etwas weniger schüchtern und würde sich ein Beispiel an Dave nehmen.

Und so stolperte die gefürchtete Crew der Black Pearl zurück aufs Schiff. Vor Kopfschmerzen stöhnend, aber dennoch lachend und ausgelassen wie Kinder.

Währenddessen waren Jack und Mary in der Kabine gerade dabei sich wieder anzuziehen, obwohl es beiden lieber gewesen wäre noch ein bisschen im Bett zu bleiben. Die laute Piratenmeute die nach und nach aufs Deck strömte hatte die Ruhe allerdings endgültig gestört.

„Wann fahren wir eigentlich weiter?" Wollte Mary wissen und war erstaunt, dass Jack ihre Bluse geschickter und schneller schließen konnte als sie selbst.

„Sobald du und deine lieben Freundinnen mir gesagt haben wo ich hinfahren soll. Also seid schön fleißig und übersetzt den netten Text."

„Während du und die ganzen anderen in der Sonne faulenzt, hab ich Recht?" Lachte Mary und griff nach ihren Stiefeln.

„Ich leiste dir seelischen Beistand, dafür solltest du dankbar sein." Meinte Jack während er sich sein Hemd anzog.

Lächelnd ging Mary auf ihn zu und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Nacken. „Wer hat gesagt, dass ich das nicht bin?"

Als Antwort bekam sie nur einen zärtlichen Kuss, war damit aber vollauf zufrieden. Jack wollte Mary gerade dicht an sich ziehen, als die Kabinentür schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde und Sandy in triumphierendes Lachen ausbrach.

„Hah! Na endlich, aber hättet ihr nicht noch drei Tage warten können? Wirklich nur drei Tage? Ich mein ich freu mich ja für euch, aber die drei Tage! Naja, ich will mal nicht länger stören." Dann wurde die Tür mit einem lauten Knall geschlossen und das zurückgebliebene Paar sah sich verdattert an.

„Hoffentlich fall ich nicht aus der Hängematte."

„Konzentrier dich auf den Text!"

Doch Sandy kümmerte sich nicht um Mary, sondern beurteilte in Gedanken ihre und Michelles neue Schlafstätte. Unter Deck, bei den anderen der Crew und in Hängematten!

Für die beiden Schwestern war es selbstverständlich gewesen ihre Lager dort aufzuschlagen, damit Mary und Jack wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre hatten. Allerdings hatten die drei vier Tage gebraucht, um sich zu dieser Entscheidung durchzuringen.

Natürlich hatte Michelle bei den Neuigkeiten triumphierend gegrinst und freute sich schon auf Sandys Kochkünste und Garys Rum.

Aber vor allem freute sie sich für ihre Freundin und Jack! Genau genommen freute sich die ganze Crew, obwohl ihnen der Gedanke, dass ihr Captain jetzt in festen Händen war irgendwie suspekt vorkam. Jack Sparrow und EINE Frau? Doch alle hatten die beiden beobachtet und grinsend die Köpfe geschüttelt, wenn ihnen klar wurde, wie vernarrt Jack in das Mädchen war, auch wenn der Pirat es wahrscheinlich nie zugeben würde. Niemand zweifelte daran, dass es dieses Mal wirklich bei EINER bleiben würde.

„Was haben wir denn schon?" Michelle knabberte resignierend an einem Apfel. Sie hasste Latein!

„Also", Mary warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Übersetzung. Ihr Latein war alles andere als gut, aber mit ach und krach hatten sie es doch geschafft die lateinischen Passagen halbwegs zu übersetzen. Wohlgemerkt nach 3 Stunden und 7 Pausen, in denen die Schwestern erschöpft die Köpfe auf den Tisch legten und Mary Jack berichtete wie weit sie gekommen waren.

Sandy allerdings hatte sich die weltbewegende Frage aufgetan, ob man mit einer zusätzlichen Zunge im Mund von Übersetzungen berichten konnte, aber sie war klug genug Mary nicht zu fragen.

„Wir wissen, dass der Kristall aus vier Teilen besteht, der eine befindet sich in irgendeinem Dingsbums, aber den hat Barbossa ja eh schon und der andere auf so einer Insel, von der wir nicht wissen wie sie heißt und wo die beiden anderen sind steht hier nicht."

„Insulae morturi…" Michelle kaute an ihrem Bleistift. „Was könnte das heißen?"

Mary dachte scharf nach. Irgendwo hatte sie morturi schon mal gelesen, aber…

„Ich hab's! Die Insel der Todgeweihten! In dem einen Klassenraum in dem wir mal Vertretung hatten stand auf Latein „Sei gegrüßt Lehrer, die Todgeweihten grüßen dich!" Das muss es sein!"

„Und wie finden wir heraus wo diese Insel ist?"

Mary zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht mehr unsere Sache, wir waren schon für den Papierkram zuständig. Jetzt können unsere lieben Piraten mal zeigen was sie können."

Die lieben Piraten zeigten sich gänzlich überfordert eine Insel zu suchen, die den Todgeweihten gehörte. Sie hatten sich schon einmal mit Verfluchten angelegt und legten keinen Wert darauf diese Begegnung zu wiederholen.

Nachdem Jack allerdings verkündet hatte, er würde jedem, der sich weigerte zu helfen die Rumrationen streichen, legten alle sich mächtig ins Zeug und riefen sich alle Geschichten die über irgendwelche Inseln handelten ins Gedächtnis.

Doch vergeblich!

Niemand kannte eine Geschichte worin die Insel der Todgeweihten vorkam und so beschloss ein Komitee, welches sich aus Jack, Michelle und Sandy zusammensetzte, dass Mary wohl oder übel noch mal ins Kleid schlüpfen müsste.

Die Verurteilte bestrafte den weiblichen Teil des Komitees mit Nichtachtung.

Dem männlichen Teil hatte sie allerdings schnell verziehen.

„Aber mach es diesmal nicht so fest! Ich wäre letztes Mal fast erstickt!" Mary atmete noch einmal tief ein. Oh, wie sie die Mode des 17. Jahrhunderts hasste!

Doch dieses Mal war es nicht ganz so schlimm, denn Jack schnürte das Korsett, folgsam wie er war, nur halb so fest wie am Vortag.

Nachdem Mary nun wieder fertig angezogen und frisiert war, war ihre Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt.

„Hätte nicht Michelle dieses Mal gehen können?"  
"Warum ich?"

„Ok, oder Sandy?"

„Nein, hätten wir nicht. Vielleicht läuft dir ja dein Verehrer wieder über den Weg und kann dir helfen!"

„Ach Quatsch, sie schafft das schon alleine!" Kam es äußerst mürrisch von Jack. Sandy hätte das Wort Verehrer nicht in den Mund nehmen dürfen.

„Eifersüchtig?" Neckte Mary ihren Piraten. Als Antwort zog Jack sie nur fest in die Arme. „Muss ich denn?"

Mary lächelte liebevoll. „Nein, niemals. Was soll ich den mit so einem aalglatten Adeligen, wenn ich Captain Jack Sparrow haben kann?"

„Eben!" Meinte Jack nur selbstüberzeugt und küsste Mary zärtlich.

„Oh Miss Smith, welch eine Freude Euch wieder zu sehen!" Kaum hatte Mary die Bibliothek betreten, stürzte Jean Delone auf sie zu.

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite Mister Delone. Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ich Euch hier treffe! Es tut mir zwar Leid Euch erneut zu belästigen, aber…"

Mary schaute verlegen auf das Parkett.

„Was aber? Sagt es mir, ich stehe zu Euren Diensten."

„Naja, euer Wissen über den Kristall der Zeit ist beachtlich und da habe ich mir gedacht Ihr könntet mir vielleicht auch etwas über die Insel der Todgeweihten erzählen."

In bester Klein-Mädchen Manier zog Mary einen Schmollmund.

"Oh natürlich kann ich das, aber dieses Mal verlange ich eine Gegenleistung."

Dieses charmante Lächeln könnt ich ihm aus dem Gesicht prügeln!

„Welche?"

Der eifrig lauschende Bibliothekar hatte das Gefühl in der Karibik würden plötzlich Minusgrade herrschen, so eisig klang Marys Stimme.

„Verrat mir, was eine Dame wie Ihr auf einem Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln zu suchen hat?"

Mary erstarrte. „Ihr seid mir gefolgt."  
"Nur für eure Sicherheit!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch das angehen könnte."

„Und ich wüsste nicht, warum ich mein Wissen über die Insel mit Euch teilen sollte." Die Lady kam Delone immer suspekter vor.

„Ihr seid ein widerwärtiger Erpresser!"  
"Und Ihr seid braun gebrannt!"

Das saß! Mary wusste, dass sie enttarnt war. Keine feine Lady hatte zu dieser Zeit gebräunte Haut. Die Blondine war zwar nicht so braun, wie sie es gern hätte, aber es reichte um zu sehen, dass sie ihre Zeit nicht in kühlen Räumen einer Villa verbracht.

„Wer oder was seid Ihr wirklich, **Miss Smith!" **Jean betonte ihren Namen, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er auch diesen anzweifelte.

„Werdet Ihr mir über die Insel erzählen, wenn ich Euch die Wahrheit sage?"

„Aber natürlich! Ihr habt mein Wort!"

Entschlossen wandte Mary sich zur Tür. „Dann kommt mit! Eigentlich braucht ihr es nicht mir erzählen, sondern gleich jemanden, der etwas damit anfangen kann."

„Ich folge Euch über all hin Lady, nur Ihr habt mir noch nicht gesagt wer Ihr seid." Beharrlich bohrte Delone nach und bekam eine Antwort, die er nie erwartet hätte.

„Ich bin Mary, ich bin eine Piratin, vorläufig zumindest."

Jack Sparrow, stolzer Captain der Black Pearl, bekam erst Stielaugen und dann Zornesfalten, als er sah, wen Mary als Gast mitbrachte.

„Nein! Nicht gut! Gar nicht gut! Was will dieser… dieser…."

„Reiche?" Half Michelle von der Seite nach.

„Dieser reiche und… und…" Jack überschlug sich vor Wut.

„Schleimige?" Kam Sandy von der anderen Seite.

„Und schleimige…." Jack wusste nicht Recht welches Schimpfwort er benutzen sollte.

„Vollidiot?" Ertönte es hinter Jack im Chor, während Jean von Schiffsjungen Augen bedrohlich gemustert wurde.

„Genau! Was macht dieser reiche, schleimige Vollidiot auf meinem Schiff?"

„Er weiß wo die Insel liegt! Und er hat mir diese reiche Mädchen- Nummer nicht mehr abgenommen! Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?"

„Das weiß ich doch nicht!" Jack wanderte, wild mit den Händen fuchtelnd, vor Delone und Mary auf und ab. „Aber ihn doch nicht hierher bringen!"

„Jack beruhig dich oder ich knall dir eine!" Mary meinte ihre Worte vollkommen ernst und… es half!

„In Ordnung Junge! Du wirst uns sagen wo diese verfluchte Insel liegt UND du wirst mitfahren, nicht dass du mir hier Märchen erzählst. Ich vermute mal du weißt alles."

„Miss Mary hat mir alles erzählt."

„Na das ist aber freundlich von **Miss** Mary." Jacks Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus.

Ein Adeliger, auf seinem Schiff!

„Allerdings kenne ich nicht alle Legenden über die Insel. Sie stehen in einem Buch, auf Lateinisch, aber das Buch ist nicht hier."

„Oh doch ist es!" Meldete sich Sandy zu Wort. „Sandy Schmidt mein Name, aber wenn sie wollen dürfen sie Smith sagen. Können sie Latein?"

„Äh ja… ich beherrsche es ein wenig." Unsicher sah Delone von Jack zu Mary, dann zu Sandy und Michelle und zum Schluss zu Gary und Dave. In was hatte er sich da nur hineingeritten?

„Na wunderbar, dann dürfen **Sie** den Text übersetzen." Sandy war begeistert!

„Dann fang am besten gleich an!" Wurde Delone von Jack angeschnauzt. Der Pirat machte keinen Hehl darauf, wie wenig er den Jüngeren mochte.

„Komm, ich zeig Ihnen wo das Buch liegt."

Als Sandy und Delone sich etwas von den anderen Piraten entfernt hatten, gab das Mädchen dem Adeligen einen weisen Rat.

„Finger weg von Mary! Sonst wirst du von Jack Sparrow persönlich kielgeholt! Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, aber wir brauchen dich!"

„Die Grammatik ist wahrlich nicht die Beste, Vergil hätte sich wahrscheinlich im Grabe umgedreht."

„Nun, Vergil war aber auch einer der Größten seiner Zeit." Erinnerte Mary Jean und erntete ein bewunderndes Lächeln.

„Du weißt wirklich fiel über die alten Griechen und Römer. Lernt man das in deiner Welt?"

Mary nickte und beugte sich wieder über das Buch, um mit dem Übersetzen weiterzumachen. Sie hatte sich bereit erklärt Jean zu helfen. Warum wusste sie auch nicht, wahrscheinlich hatte sie mal wieder eine „Soziale Phase", wie Sandy und Michelle es immer nannten.

„Ich will euch Gelehrte ja nicht stören, aber könntet ihr einem dummen Piraten mal sagen, wer dieser komische Vergil eigentlich ist!"

Missmutig sah Jack zwischen Mary und dem Adeligen, der ihn geschockt über so viel Unwissenheit ansah, hin und her.

„Er war ein sehr berühmter Schriftsteller der Antike, ich weiß allerdings nicht mehr ob er Grieche oder Römer war, da hab ich nicht aufgepasst."

„Na is ja auch egal", brummte Jack und verließ die Kabine. „Hauptsache ihr habt euren Spaß."

Es störte den Piraten, dass er plötzlich so unbeachtet war. Mary und dieser… dieser Schleimer unterhielten sich ja prächtig über irgendwelche Schriftsteller und Sandy und Michelle waren mal wieder mit Gary und Dave unterwegs.

Jack setzte sich auf die Reling und starrte missmutig auf das Wasser. Aus seiner Kabine hallte, dass klare, helle Lachen von Mary und plötzlich fühlte Jack wie eine nichtbekannte Traurigkeit sich in ihm breit machte.

Immerhin war es **seine** Kabine! Seine **und** Marys!

Da hatte diese Jean Delone gar nichts drin zu suchen! Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt nichts auf der Black Pearl zu suchen, aber am wenigsten in der Kabine!

Sandy und Michelle, ja die duldete der Pirat dort, auch wenn er manchmal lieber mit Mary allein gewesen wäre, aber die beiden gehörten irgendwie zu seiner Freundin dazu.

Seine Freundin!

Jack wurde warm. Das hörte sich schön an. Noch nie hatte er eine Frau als „seine Freundin" bezeichnet.

Und SEINE Freundin saß darin mit diesem aufgeblasenen Adeligen und diskutierte über Vekil, oder wie der hieß.

Ob er es zugab oder nicht, aber das erste Mal in seinem Leben war Captain Jack Sparrow eifersüchtig.

„Hey du!" Marys sanfte Stimme ließ Jack herumfahren. Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen brachten das Meer zum glühen.

„Hey Liebes", obwohl Jack sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, erstmal kein Wort mehr mit Mary zu wechseln, damit sie mal sah wie das ist, zog er sie nun glücklich in die Arme. „Seid ihr fertig?"

„Mhm, Jean kann dir die Koordinaten sagen, ich hab davon überhaupt keine Ahnung." Zufrieden kuschelte Mary sich an ihren Piraten. Sie fühlte sich rundum wohl. So in seinen starken Armen…

„Du Jaaack?"

„Was denn Darling?" Verträumt spielte Jack mit einer goldblonden Haarsträhne.

„Kommst du heute Abend mit?"

„Wohin?" Misstrauen schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das „mitkommen" absolut keinen Spaß machen würde.

„In die Bibliothek. Jean wollte mir noch ein paar alte Geschichtsbücher zeigen. Das bringt mir in der Schule bestimmt viel und interessant ist es auch."

Zum Teufel mit ihrer komischen Schule! Zusätzlich zur Eifersucht kam noch eine ganz andere Angst in Jack hoch. Die Angst sein Mädchen zu verlieren. Sie sollte nicht zur Schule gehen, sondern hier bei ihm bleiben. In seiner Welt! Und nicht unnützes Zeug wie Latein lernen!

„Nee, will ich nicht." Jack klang wie ein trotziges Kind, das keine Lust zum Einkaufen hatte. „Bleib doch hier, deine Schule ist weiiiiit weg."

Mary haderte mit dem Schicksal. Sie würde liebend gerne bei Jack bleiben.

Mit ihm reden, rumalbern oder einfach nur auf dem Bett liegen und kuscheln, aber die Bibliothek reizte das Mädchen ebenfalls. Geschichte hatte sie schon immer interessiert. OK, sie erlebte gerade Geschichte live, aber die Geschichtsbücher des 17. Jahrhunderts waren bestimmt mal was anderes.

Und außerdem, morgen würden sie schon wieder auslaufen. Jack würde sie dann immer haben, aber die einmalige Gelegenheit…

„Ich würd wirklich gern gehen. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mit willst?"

„Nein will ich nicht!"

Bestimmt löste Jack sich von Mary und verschwand wütend und verletzt in der Kajüte.

Bitte, wenn sie lieber ihre Zeit mit diesem Jean Delone verbrachte als mit ihm. Tagsüber hatte er sie schon nicht bei sich und jetzt sollte er seine geliebte Mary auch noch abends missen? Jack konnte mit den Gefühlen, die ihn bewegten nicht umgehen. Wut herrschte in ihm, vermischt mit Eifersucht und Traurigkeit. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an, gar nicht gut!

Seufzend legte Jack sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Was sollte er in einer Bibliothek? Er konnte nicht mal lesen, die paar Sätze die er zustande brachte zählten nicht. Jean Delone, ja der konnte lesen, war gebildet und kam aus einer guten Familie. Mit ihm konnte Mary sich über diese komischen Schriftsteller unterhalten und sonstigen Gelehrten- Quatsch, während er, Jack, nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem verstand, worüber die beiden miteinander redeten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem verfluchte Jack, dass er ein Pirat war. Wenn er doch auf seine Mutter gehört hätte und wenigstens zur Schule gegangen wäre.


	12. Die Aussprache

Und weiter geht´s. Würd mich über ein Review freuen ;)

-12-

„Auf unsere hübschen Begleiterinnen!" Grinsend hob Dave seinen Bierkrug und prostete Michelle zu. Er und Gary hatten kurzerhand beschlossen, dass die beiden Damen etwas trinkfester werden mussten und sie deshalb in eine Kneipe geschleppt.

„Huh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du charmant sein kannst." Michelle lächelte leicht und versuchte ihre Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen. In dem Gasthaus war es laut, stickig und es roch nach Bier. Michelle sehnte sich nach etwas frischer Luft.

„Hey Süße geht's dir nicht gut?" Dave hatte ihre leidende Miene bemerkt und sah die Brünette besorgt an. Gary schmunzelte. Solange er Dave auch schon kannte, noch nie hatte er gesehen, dass sich sein Freund um jemanden sorgte.

„Naja, ich hab Kopfschmerzen, vielleicht sollte ich zurück zur Pearl gehen…"

„Ich bring dich hin." Entschlossen stellte Dave sein Bier zurück auf den Tisch und stand auf. Es war an der Zeit zu zeigen, dass er nicht nur leere Sprüche klopfte, sondern auch ein Gentleman sein konnte.

Dankend lächelte Michelle ihn an, als er beschützend einen Arm um sie legte und sie sicher an einer sich prügelnden Bande Piraten vorbeiführte.

Michelle genoss es ihm so nahe zu sein und lehnte sich leicht an ihn. Sie mochte den Schiffsjungen, sehr sogar. Das Mädchen beschloss es ihm zu sagen, am besten noch heute, denn es würde sich wohl nicht so schnell eine Gelegenheit bieten, wo sie mit ihm alleine war. Und ihrem Kopf ging es auch schon wieder viel besser. Die frische Nachluft tat gut.

Doch Michelles Pläne wurden zu nichte gemacht, als sie einen einsamen Piraten auf der Reling sitzen sah, der den Kopf traurig auf die Hände gestützt hatte.

Mitfühlend sah Michelle zu Jack hinüber. Dave verstand ihren Blick und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Wange von ihr, bevor er zurück zur Kneipe ging.

„Hey." Michelle setzte sich neben den Piraten.

„Hey." Kam es brummig zurück.

„Wo… wo ist Mary?" Michelle wusste, dass sie mit dieser Frage ziemlich genau den Kern des Problems traf.

„Weg. In der Bibliothek." Jacks Miene verfinsterte sich. „Mit Delone." Er sprach den Namen aus, als wäre er eine tödliche Krankheit.

Michelle sagte nichts. Sie wollte Jack keine Fragen stellen, er sollte von sich aus erzählen. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille auf dem Schiff, bis Jack schließlich das Schweigen brach.

„I-ich mag es… es nicht wenn sie mit ihm zusammen ist." Jack schluckte. Er hasste dieses Gefühl in ihm. Er kam sich so hilflos vor. Verdammt, er könnte fast jede Frau in der Karibik haben, aber er wollte doch nur die eine!

„Ich weiß. Ich mag es auch nicht. Ich mag ihn nicht." Es stimme. Michelle mochte es auch nicht, wenn Mary mit Jean zusammen war. Sie wirkte dann immer so… so erwachsen, so fremd und nicht wie ihre Freundin mit der man alles Mögliche anstellen konnte. „Du bist eifersüchtig auf ihn, nicht wahr?" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Mhm…muss… muss ich das denn auch?" Jack sah Michelle fast schon verzweifelt an. Michelle erkannte an ihm eine Seite, die im Film nicht dargestellt wurde, die in keinem Film dargestellt werden könnte. Seine verletzliche Seite.

Im Moment erinnerte er das Mädchen mit seinen treuen braunen Augen an einen kleinen Hund, der sich nach Liebe sehnt. Es fiel Michelle schwer sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass neben ihr der gefürchteste Pirat der Karibik saß. Tat er eigentlich auch nicht. Neben ihr saß einfach nur ein Mann, der Angst hatte seine Liebe an einen anderen zu verlieren.

„Ich glaube nicht." Aufmunternd legte Michelle ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber so klischeehaft sich das jetzt anhört: Sag es ihr. Sag ihr, dass du Angst hast sie verlieren und rede mit ihr. Ihr selbst fällt… fällt es oft schwer über ihre Gefühle zu reden, auch wenn sie spürt, das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, aber du kannst nichts falsch machen, wenn du mit Mary redest…. Und Klarheit schaffst."

Klarheit schaffen! Genau das war es doch wo vor Jack Angst hatte. Das er von einem Moment auf den anderen vielleicht die Klarheit hatte sein Mädchen verloren zu haben. Aber er wusste, dass Michelle Recht hatte. Er würde mit Mary reden, noch heute.

Lachend schlenderten Jean und Mary den Pier entlang auf die Pearl zu. Es war ziemlich spät geworden und außer ihnen war niemand zu sehen.

„Hat Ihnen der Abend gefallen Miss Mary?"

„Sehr sogar, es… es war unheimlich interessant." Mary lächelte gutgelaunt. Aber nun da sie den Vergleich hatte, wäre ein Abend mit Jack wohl doch schöner gewesen.

„Es ist bedauerlich." Jean bekam plötzlich einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist bedauerlich?" Hakte das blonde Mädchen nach.

„Ich würde zu gerne mal eine Bibliothek in Eurer Welt besuchen."

„Das geht leider nicht, aber glaubt mir, ihr verpasst nicht viel."

„Eure Welt muss aber generell sehr viel besser sein als diese hier. Allein diese „Technik" wie Ihr es nennt."

Mary lächelte bitter. „Diese „Technik" wird einmal meine ganze Welt vernichten. Es gibt inzwischen Waffen, die eine ganze Stadt mit einem einzigen Schuss vernichten können. Bei uns heißt so etwas Atombomben. Sollte ein Krieg mit diesen Waffen geführt werden, so ist die Überlebenschance für alle Menschen auf der Erde gering. Viele werden an den Einschlägen sterben und die anderen an der Strahlung. Und das ist nur ein Schreckensszenario aus meiner Welt."

Beide schwiegen und dachten über das eben Gehörte nach. Erst jetzt, wo sie den Vergleich hatte fiel Mary auf, wie… wie schlecht und dreckig ihre Welt doch war. In manchen Hinsichten hatte sie zwar Fortschritte gemacht. Die Sklaverei wurde zum Beispiel abgeschafft - wenigstens in einigen Teilen der Welt- aber sonst… Umweltverschmutzung gab es hier nicht, Atommüll war völlig unbekannt und in den Kriegen wurden Kriegsschiffe und Heere angegriffen, nicht die wehrlose Bevölkerung.

„Miss Mary…" Durchbrach Jean plötzlich die Stille.

„Mhm."

„Der… Abend mit Ihnen war sehr schön. Ich habe mich selten so gut mit jemandem unterhalten, es… es gibt nicht viele Leute die mein Interesse an Schriftstellern und der Antike teilen."

„Es freut mich, dass ich Euch nicht gelangweilt habe." Kam es etwas spitz von dem Mädchen.

„A-aber das habt Ihr jetzt nicht ernst gemeint! Langweilen!" Jean blieb stehen, so dass Mary sich zu ihm umdrehen musste. „Für eine Frau seid ihr sehr gebildet, aber In Eurer Welt scheint das ja die Regel zu sein. Und…" Nun lächelte er charmant und Mary begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. „Und ich habe noch nie eine Frau getroffen die Intelligenz und Schönheit so sehr ineinander vereint wie Ihr es tut."

„Ich… ähm… sehe das mal als Kompliment… danke." Ganz klar sie fühlte sich unwohl. Warum kam ihr der Typ gerade immer näher?

„Ihr seid bewundernswert, Mary." Jean strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und kam ihrem Gesicht dabei unangenehm nahe. Was zur Hölle tat der Kerl da? Es war alleiniges Privileg ihres Lieblingspiraten ihr die Haarsträhnen zu bändigen und wo war überhaupt das Miss geblieben? Das Mädchen lächelte etwas verkrampft. „A-ach wirklich?"

„Natürlich! Bewundernswert klug und vor allem schön." Sein Gesicht näherte sich immer mehr dem ihren und seine Lippen waren kurz davor ihre zu berühren.

Plötzlich realisierte Mary was da gerade ablief. Entschlossen legte sie Jean ihre Hände auf die Schultern und schob ihn bestimmt von sich weg.

„Nein! Mr. Delone, ich will Eure Gefühle nicht verletzten, aber das geht zu weit. Ihr solltet eigentlich bemerkt haben, dass ich mich in einer festen Beziehung befinde, und dass das was Ihr hier tut sehr unschicklich ist." Huh, eine Abfuhr in der Sprache des 17. Jahrhunderts!

Delone ließ sich allerdings kaum aus der Ruhe bringen. „Das ist das einzige, was ich an Euch nicht verstehe. Warum gebt Ihr euch diesem… diesem Sparrow hin? Er ist nur ein Pirat und nicht mal annähernd gut genug für Euch, er ist weit unter Eurem Niveau! Er treibt es mit jeder Hure, während ich Euch liebe."

Das war genug! Bei Mary gab es zwei Stufen, in die sich ihre Wut einteilen ließ. Bei der ersten tobte sie und jeder sollte flüchten. Bei der zweiten blieb sie vollkommen ruhig und machte einem Eisblock Konkurrenz. Diese Stufe war meist die gefährlichere und genau das hatten Sandy und Michelle gemeint, als sie zu Gary und Dave gesagt hatten, dass Mary nicht „richtig wütend" wäre.

„Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu." Zischte sie Delone entgegen. „Ich muss mich vor EUCH überhaupt nicht für meine Gefühle rechtfertigen. Und es bestimme immer noch ich, wer gut genug für mich ist und wer nicht. Ihr glaubt wohl jeder, der keine so kostbaren Kleider wie ihr tragt oder der keine Schule besucht hat, sei minderwertig. Eure Einstellung ist erbärmlich! Und ich glaube ich habe mich in Euch getäuscht. Ich hatte das Gefühl Ihr wärt nett und freundlich. Aber in Wahrheit seid Ihr nur ein eingebildeter Schnösel, der glaubt er könne sich alles erlauben.

Soll ich Euch was sagen, Jean? IHR seid nicht gut genug für mich und ich bezweifele, dass Ihr das Wort Liebe überhaupt buchstabieren könnt!"

Mary funkelte ihn ein letztes Mal zornig an und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zurück zu Pearl. Zurück blieb ein verdatterter Jean Delone, der den Sinn ihrer Worte noch gar nicht richtig verstanden hatte.

Wütend betrat Mary das Schiff. Was bildete sich dieser Vollidiot eigentlich ein? So über ihren Jack zu reden? Und mit so einem Egoisten hatte sie auch noch ihre Zeit verschwendet!

Trotz ihrer Wut und Empörung öffnete das Mädchen leise die Kabinentür. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Jack schon schlafen würde oder überhaupt nicht auf dem Schiff war, als zwei wunderbar braune Augen sie direkt anblickten.

Irgendwie begann Mary sich unwohl zu fühlen. Warum sah Jack sie so… so furchtbar ernst an?

„Hey Jack." Kam es leise und zaghaft von ihr

Jack sagte nichts, trat aber einen Schritt auf Mary zu, nur um dann wieder zwei Schritte zurück zu machen. Verwirrt sah Mary dem Treiben des Piraten zu, bis dieser sich schließlich umdrehte und ihr fest in die Augen sah.

„Mary ich…. wir… wir müssen reden!"

Oh, oh, in Filmen bedeutete dieser Satz nie etwas Gutes.

„Ähm…ja… also...dann…" Worüber wollte Jack mit ihr reden? Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Mary und sie glaubte, dass er mit ihr über einen gewissen Adeligen reden wollte.

„Ich will mit dir über Jean reden."

Na toll, wusst ich's doch.

„Ü-über dich und Jean."

Mit einem Schlag wurde Mary kreidebleich. Dieses Thema gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich… ich mag es nicht, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist. Ich…ja ich bin eifersüchtig."

„Jack… ."

„Nein Mary, hör mir einfach nur zu."

Bedrückt schloss das Mädchen wieder den Mund. Was würde jetzt kommen?

„Wenn ihr beide zusammen seid fühl ich mich irgendwie ausgeschlossen und überflüssig. Diese… diese Dinge über die ihr euch unterhaltet… davon hab ich nicht die geringste Ahnung. Diese Bücher, die anscheinend so toll sein sollen, hab ich nie gelesen und werde ich auch nie lesen. Ich könnte sie nicht einmal lesen, weil ich nicht lesen kann. Die paar Wörter, die ich noch entziffert kriege, zählen nicht." Jack seufzte leise. „Ich hab nie eine Schule von innen gesehen und hab keine Ahnung von der Weltgeschichte oder diesem ganzen wissenschaftlichem Zeugs. Verglichen mit dir oder Sandy und Michelle fühle ich mich manchmal richtig dumm, das einzige worüber ich bescheid weiß ist das Meer. Du wirst dich mit mir nie über Dinge wie Bücher oder Schriftsteller oder was weiß ich noch alles unterhalten können." Er zuckte fast schon hilflos mit den Schultern und vermied es Mary anzusehen. „Ich bin nur ein einfacher Pirat, Liebes. Und ich hab verflucht viel Angst davor dich zu verlieren."

Stumme Tränen rannen Mary über die Wange. Seine Ehrlichkeit hatte sie erst verblüfft und dann tief berührt. Er hatte ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet und seine Gedanken preisgegeben. Er hatte ihr versucht zu zeigen was er fühlte und Mary war ihm das Gleiche schuldig, so schwer es ihr auch fallen würde.

„Jack." Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streichelte mit ihrer Handfläche sanft über seine Wange. „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe wie sehr ich dir weh tue. Alles, was du gesagt hast stimmt und auch wenn du nur ein einfacher Pirat bist…" Sie stockte kurz und legte ihre andere Hand auf seine Schulter. „… das ist egal. Vielleicht hast du keine Ahnung über Dinge, die in der Schule gelehrt werden, aber auch das ist egal. Es ist unwichtig und überflüssig

weil… du einfach nur Jack bist. Weil du mich verstehst und mich wirklich kennst. Für Jean bin ich eine angenehme Gesellschaft und seinen Worten nach liebt er mich…"

Jetzt war es an Jack blass zu werden. Was verdammt noch mal war heute Abend gelaufen?

„Was… wie…" Unruhig sah er Mary an.

„Er…er hat versucht mich zu küssen, aber er hat es nicht getan, weil ICH es nicht wollte. Weil er nicht derjenige ist, mit dem ich zusammen sein will. Es ist halt so, für ihn bin ich nur die ewig lächelnde Mary, eben eine angenehme Gesellschaft, aber für dich bin ich einfach nur Mary. Du kennst mich Jack und auch schon ein paar meiner Macken." Sie lächelte leicht. „Genauso kenn ich dich und ein paar deiner schlechten Eigenschaften… du Säufer…." Nun lächelten sie beide. „Ich mag dich so wie du bist. Bei dir kann ich einfach nur ich sein und muss kein strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzen. Du bist für mich da, auch wenn ich mal schlecht drauf bin… oder?"

„Immer, Darling." Murmelte Jack nur und zog Mary in seine Arme. Endlich hatte er Klarheit, eine Klarheit, die wieder dieses warme Gefühl in ihm aufsteigen ließ. Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein und nicht mit diesem Schnösel. Ihr war es egal, dass er nicht lesen und schreiben konnte. Und sie wusste, dass er für sie da war.

„Immer." Wiederholte Jack leise.


	13. Die Jagd beginnt

Letztens habe ich mal meine ganzen alten Dateien ausgemistet und dabei ist mir diese FanFic wieder untergekommen. Ich habe sie vor sehr langer Zeit begonnen, bestimmt vor mehr als 2 Jahren, und ich musste häufig schmunzeln (über meine Schreibstil der sich inzwischen hoffentlich weiter entwickelt hat, die story an sich und viele andere Dinge), nachdem ich sie gestern noch einmal gelesen habe. Das letzte Update war zwar am 29.12.05 , aber das ist ja auch schon eine ganze Weile her.

Jedenfalls habe ich entschieden, euch den Rest nicht vorzuenthalten und hoffe, dass der ein oder andere etwas Spaß am lesen der Geschichte hat. Falls ihr jedoch der Meinung seid, ich sollte die story lieber schnell in meine Ausmist-Lösch-Aktion mit einbeziehen tut euch keinen Zwang an und lasst es mich wissen. ;)

**-13-**

Wie ein drohender Schatten glitt das mächtige Schiff über die aufgewühlte See. Der scharfe Wind straffte die schmutzig wirkenden Segel und trieb der Piratenmeute an Deck Tränen in die Augen. Doch sie würden niemals Schwäche zeigen, sie durften niemals Schwäche zeigen, denn sonst würden sie von ihrem Captain hart bestraft werden.

„Captain?" Ein junger Mann, vielleicht 19, hatte es gewagt den Captain direkt anzusprechen.

„Was?"

„Wo-wohin segeln wir eigentlich?" Der harte Schlag ins Gesicht traf den Jungen unerwartet. Das Lachen der Crew hallte in seinen Ohren, während er sich fragte, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen fixierten ihn böse funkelnd. „Du bist noch nicht in der Position Fragen zu stellen, Frischling! Ich bin hier der Captain, ich gebe die Befehle und du hast zu gehorchen."

Dan Jackson schlug noch einmal fest zu und kehrte dem Häufchen Elend dann den Rücken zu.

Bald würden sie den Treffpunkt erreicht haben. Mit etwas Unterstützung würde es wesentlich einfacher werden, sich den Kristall unter den Nagel zu reißen.

Eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass er Sparrow getroffen hatte.

Volltrunken, mal wieder, aber das Mädel würde er sich noch mal genauer ansehen. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend mehrere Piraten ausgefragt… nach dem Kristall, folglich war Sparrow auch hinter diesem mystischen Ding her.

Dieser verfluchte Hallunke schuldete ihm noch einen Schatzanteil und den würde er sich holen, so wahr er Dan Jackson hieß. Und als kleine Wiedergutmachung für die Umstände würde er das Mädchen gleich mitnehmen.

Dan grinste zufrieden. Am Ende würde er den ganzen Muerta Schatz, den Kristall und eine amüsante Gesellschaft haben. Er würde zwar mit Barbossa teilen müssen, aber das ließ sich schon irgendwie arrangieren.

„Captain, die _Nightmare _nähert sich an Backbord-Seite."

Dans Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Dort segelte gerade das erste Stück des Kristalls genau auf ihn zu.

_Am Abend zuvor_

Jean war noch lange durch die Stadt gewandert. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Er hatte eine Abfuhr gekriegt. Mary zog einen Piraten ihm vor. Einen PIRATEN!

Grausam und hinterhältig waren sie, alle miteinander und Sparrow war doch der Schlimmste von ihnen! Er spielte doch nur mit Miss Marys Gefühlen, da war der Adelige sich sicher.

Und sie… sie fiel auch noch darauf herein! Das arme Mädchen! Sie konnte einem schon fast Leid tun. Wie verletzt wird sie erst sein, wenn sie diesen hinterhältigen Gauner in den Armen einer billigen Hure erwischt. Solche Art von Männern hatte doch nicht die Spur von Ehrgefühl.

Aber er, Jean Delone, würde für Miss Mary da sein, wenn sie aus ihrem süßen Traum grausam erwachen würde!

Aufgewühlt und nicht gerade leise betrat Jean die Black Pearl. Warum sollte er auch leise sein! Die trunksüchtige Meute war doch ausgeflogen!

Auf dem Weg zu seiner Kabine kam der Adelige an Jacks Kajütentür vorbei. Jean schnaubte empört. Dort drin lag die Frau seines Herzens in den Armen eines Piraten! Eines dummen, ungebildeten Piraten! Was hatte solch ein Mann einer Lady schon zu bieten? Nichts, außer Gefahr und die Unbequemlichkeit auf einem Schiff zu leben. Doch was sollte er machen? Delone verschob diese Überlegung auf später. Er war geduldig und Miss Mary würde schon noch feststellen, wie sehr sie sich in Sparrow geirrt hatte.

Nachdenklich kehrte Michelle zurück in die Kneipe. Sofort schoss Dave auf sie zu. „Alles ok? Wolltest du nicht auf der Pearl bleiben? Und was ist mit Jack."

Michelle lachte. „Ja, es ist alles ok, nein ich wollte doch nicht auf der Pearl bleiben und was mit Jack ist geht dich gar nichts an."

Der Schiffsjunge grummelte. Natürlich ging es ihn etwas an. Er hatte seinen Captain noch nie so deprimiert gesehen. Plötzlich kam dem Jungen eine Idee.

„Er hat bestimmt Ärger mit Mary, so wie der Delone immer mit seinen Blicken aufspießt. Meiner Meinung nach völlig überflüssig, was soll Mary denn von dem Lackaffen wollen?"

„Genau das hab ich auch Jack erklärt, aber komm…. Lass uns rausgehen, die gucken schon wieder alle so neugierig."

Michelle hatte Recht. Sowohl ihre Schwester als auch die anderen Piraten hatten die Ohren gespitzt und versuchten unauffällig zu lauschen.

Dave ließ sich von ihr nach draußen führen und sah Michelle dann nachdenklich an.

„Sag mal… wie findest du es eigentlich, dass Mary… Mary mit Jack zusammen ist?"

„Wie soll ich das schon finden? Toll natürlich, ich freu mich für sie. Was fragst du?" Michelle verstand den Sinn dieser Frage wirklich nicht ganz.

„Naja… es ist weil… irgendwann müsst ihr ja auch wieder zurück… und…"

Michelle seufzte leise und setzte sich dann auf einen Stein. Sie wusste was Dave meinte. Irgendwann würden sie wieder zurück nach Hause müssen und dann… ja dann würden die Tränen wohl fließen. Aber…

„Sollten wir nicht mal im Hier und Jetzt leben? Einfach mal nicht an das denken was sein wird?" Michelle hielt kurz inne. „Mary hat das oft gemeint, in… in unserer Welt und hier… hier tut sie es. Sie lebt im Hier und Jetzt. Deswegen ist sie mit Jack zusammen, weil sie die Zeit genießen will, weil sie auf ihre Gefühle hört."

„Lebst du auch im Hier und Jetzt?" Dave sah Michelle ernst an und trat dann einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Nein. Jedenfalls noch nicht ganz, ich denke sehr oft an zu Hause aber… auf meine Gefühle höre ich trotzdem."

Dann stand Michelle auf. Plötzlich spürte Dave zwei warme Lippen auf seinen und konnte sich das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch so gar nicht erklären. Er dachte aber auch nicht weiter darüber nach. Er lebte einfach im Hier und Jetzt.

Am nächsten Morgen legte die Pearl ab. Der Wind war frisch und die schwarzen Segel blähten sich. Staunend blieben die Menschen am Kai stehen und sahen dem stolzen Schiff mit Bewunderung in den Augen nach.

Auf dem Schiff herrscht das übliche Treiben. Jack rief seinen Männern irgendwelche Befehle zu, die natürlich so schnell wie möglich ausgeführt wurden und die Männer redeten lauthals bei der Arbeit. Ja, man konnte fast schon sagen sie tratschten.

Tagesthema war heute niemand anderes als Jean Delone, der nur für einen kurzen Moment und mit leidender Miene an Deck getreten war, um eine Nase von der frischen Seeluft zu nehmen. Kaum war sein Blick auf den Captain gefallen, drehte er sich verächtlich um und stapfte zurück in seine Kabine.

Natürlich fiel der Crew auf, dass Jack im Gegensatz zu Jean wunderbare Laune hatte und Michelle und Sandy nicht mehr mit ernsten Mienen zusammen hockten.

Wenn der Captain gerade aus der Sichtweite war- um Mary mussten die Klatschtanten sich keine Sorgen machen, da diese eh noch schlief- wurde in allen Möglichkeiten ausgemalt, was der arme Jean wohl haben könnte.

Die Piraten kamen schnell zu einem Ergebnis, das sie zutiefst befriedigte: Liebeskummer!

Jeder an Bord Jeans Annährungsversuche bei Mary mitbekommen. Delone war sich gar nicht bewusst, wie viele Feinde er sich damit gemacht hatte.

Doch nun grinste jeder Pirat schadenfroh, sobald er den Adeligen zu Gesicht bekam.

Gegrinst wurde aber auch, wenn man einen Blick auf Dave und Michelle warf, die heftig turtelnd ihre Arbeit verrichteten. Anscheinend hatte Amor sich auf die Pearl verirrt.

Auch Gibbs hatten mit seinen dunklen Prophezeiungen von wegen: Eine Frau an Bord bringt Unglück, was soll dann erst mit Dreien geschehen aufgehört und eingesehen, dass es der Mannschaft wunderbar bekam, vor allem ihrem Captain, der beim Rumausschank wesentlich großzügiger geworden war.

Nur Gary wurde von der guten Laune nicht angesteckt. Sein ohne hin schon trüber Blick wurde noch unsicherer, als Mary aus der Kabine kam und daraufhin einen verliebten Blick in Richtung Jack schickte.

Seine Laune sank bei dem Anblick von Michelle und Dave allerdings völlig auf den Nullpunkt. Sollte er es vielleicht auch mal bei Sandy versuchen? Warum war er nur so verdammt schüchtern? Er war schließlich Pirat! Im Moment war er nur Schiffsjunge und noch kein vollwertiger Pirat, aber er lebte auf einem Piratenschiff, auf DEM Piratenschiff, der Black Pearl und da traute er sich nicht mal, sich an ein Mädchen ranzumachen. Mit einem Mädchen hätte er zwar keine Probleme, aber mit DEM Mädchen sah es schon schwieriger aus. Gary seufzte, als Sandy zufällig in seine Richtung sah. Manchmal wünschte er sich ein bisschen mehr wie Dave oder Jack zu sein.

**Auf einem anderen Schiff**

„So Dan, noch einmal ganz von vorne: Warum sollte ich dir helfen?" Barbossa legte seinem Kollegen kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter, doch freundschaftlich sollte diese Geste nicht gemeint sein. „Soweit ich weiß, habe ich einen Teil des Kristalls und du gar keinen! Welcher Vorteil wäre es für mich, wenn ich mit dir teilen würde?"

„Ganz einfach Barbossa. Ich bin sicher Sparrow weiß, wo der zweite Teil ist und ich weiß wo Sparrow ist, na ja, jedenfalls kann ich es rausfinden sobald ich es will.

Und jetzt hör mir noch mal genau zu: Wenn wir beide erst die Hälfte des Kristalls haben, werden wir auch schnell die andere Hälfte finden. Spätestens wenn wir Sparrow und seine verdammte Crew ausgequetscht haben, die etwas Hilfe von außerhalb bekommen haben."

„Hilfe von außerhalb?" Skeptisch runzelte Barbossa die Stirn und auch sein Äffchen legte den Kopf schief.

„Oh ja, drei junge Damen, die höchst wahrscheinlich nicht von hier kommen, wenn du weißt was ich meine… ."

Barbossa nickte wissend. „Der Kristall hat sie her gebracht."

„Wahrscheinlich und wahrscheinlich ist eine von diesen Mädchen Sparrows neues Flittchen, denn sonst wurde diese werte Dame sich wohl nicht die Mühe machen unseren Säufer sicher zurück auf seine Pearl zu bringen, wenn er nicht mehr gerade gehen kann…" Dan und Barbossa lachten voll böser Vergnüglichkeit. „ Und besagtes Flittchen hat auch in der Kneipe rumgefragt, ob irgendwer etwas über diesen Kristall weiß UND über dich."

„Wie es scheint, sind die von der Pearl wohl ganz gut informiert." Brummte Barbossa.

„In der Tat mein Freund, dass sind sie. Aber hör hübsch weiter zu: Wir haben beide noch ne Rechnung mit Sparrow offen, ich sogar mehrere und wenn wir uns zusammen tun, können wir gar nicht mehr verlieren."

„Hör auf rumzuschleimen und komm zur Sache." Der Captain der_ Nightmare_ wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Ok, ok, wir tun uns zusammen. Ich lass meine Beziehungen spielen und finde raus welchen Kurs die Pearl nimmt, ich bin sicher sie wird uns genau zum zweiten Teil des Kristalls führen. Wir folgen ihnen, nehmen Sparrow den Teil ab, quetschen aus ihm und seiner Crew raus, was sie wissen, bringen danach alle außer Jack und seine drei Damen um, versenken die Pearl und machen unseren vier Gefangenen klar, dass sie kooperativ sein müssen und uns helfen sollten, falls Jack nicht auf dem Meersgrund landen möchte."  
"Und dann werden wir mit ihrer Hilfe die restliche Hälfte finden, uns frei in den Welten bewegen können, zu unendlichem Reichtum gelangen, Jack auf dem Meeresgrund absetzen und uns mit den Mädchen eine schöne Zeit machen, möchtest du das sagen, Dan?"

„Genau das, Partner."

Barbossa grinste. In der Tat, das war ein Plan der ihm gefiel. Wahrscheinlich würde zwar die ein oder andere Sache schief gehen, aber im Großen und Ganzen durchaus durchführbar.

„Dan mein Freund, es kommen goldige Zeiten auf uns zu, Zeiten ohne **Captain** Jack Sparrow."


	14. Die Insel der Todgeweihten

**-14-**

„Na ist zwischen euch wieder alles klar?" Michelle stürmte ohne anzuklopfen in die Kapitänskajüte. Es war der 5 Tag ihrer Reise zur Insel der Todgeweihten.

„Natürlich, hast du das nicht bemerkt? Ach ja, ich vergaß…" Mary grinste, „ du schwebst inzwischen ja auch auf Wolke 7."

„Wolke 8! Ich will mit Dave ne Wolke für mich alleine haben." Lachend ließ Michelle sich zu ihrer Freundin aufs Bett fallen.

„Was machst du eigentlich, wenn wir wieder zurück müssen?"

„Wohin zurück?" Irritiert sah Mary von einer Seekarte auf, die Jack ihr gegeben hatte, damit Mary eine ungefähre Ahnung von der Gegend hatte, durch die sie segelten.

„Na nach Hause!"

„Oh, was soll ich da schon machen?" Mary hatte schon lange nicht mehr an zu Hause gedacht. Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit ihre Heimat zu vermissen und außerdem… im Moment war sie auf der Pearl einfach nur glücklich.

„Naja wegen Jack…" Michelle fragte, weil sie selbst noch nicht wusste wie sie sich dann Dave gegenüber verhalten sollte, doch eine große Hilfe war Mary ihr nicht.

„Das werd ich mir dann überlegen." Im nächsten Moment widmete sie sich wieder der Seekarte. Sie wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, es würde noch schwer genug werden.

Michelle wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern, als ein laut gekreischtes „Land in Sicht" die beiden aufspringen ließ. Cottons Papagei hatte zwar schon öfters einfach so „Land in Sicht" gekreischt, aber diesmal hörten die Mädchen wie viele Paar Füße eifrig auf dem Deck hin und her rannten.

Schnell gingen die Mädchen nach draußen und tatsächlich: Am Horizont zeichnete sich deutlich eine Landkette ab.

Mary ging sofort zu Jack, der sich lässig ans große Steuerrad gelehnt hatte.

„Ist das die Insel der Todgeweihten? Wir sollten doch erst in zwei Tagen ankommen." Sie nahm Jacks Angebot in Form eines ausgestreckten Armes an und lehnte sich zufrieden gegen seine Schulter.

„Ja Liebes, das ist sie. Und meine Pearl ist nun mal das schnellste Schiff der Karibik."

„Angeber!" Mary knuffte ihn aus Spaß in die Seite, doch plötzlich wurde ihr Blick ernst. Sie hatten sich der Insel genähert.

„Sieht unheimlich aus."

Die Insel schien aus mehreren Inseln zu bestehen. Viele kleine Landstücke waren durch dünne Landzungen miteinander verbunden. Wie eine Art Brücke. Vor vielen Tausend Jahren mussten es mal mehrere Inseln gewesen sein, die sich durch Strömungen, Winde und Verschiebungen der Erdplatten nach und nach miteinander verbunden hatten. Doch das war nicht das unheimliche an der Insel. Es schien dort nicht einen einzigen Baum zu geben! Alles was man erkennen konnte, war der nackte Fels hoher Berge, die auf jeder Insel standen. Kahl und grau ragten sie vor der Black Pearl auf, schienen von der prallen Sonne nicht erreicht zu werden und die spitzen der Berge waren von Nebel verhüllt, was, bei solch einer geringen Höhe verglichen mit richtigen Gebirgen, gar nicht der Fall sein durfte. Die Insel bestand nur aus Stein, es gab keinen Strand oder wenigstens Stellen mit kleinen Kieseln, vom Meer aus, sah die Insel aus, wie mehrere Berge, die einfach nur durch kleine Landzungen verbunden waren. Allerdings war es unmöglich sich auf diesen Landzungen zu bewegen. Sie bestanden aus gezackten scharfen Felsen, durch die es kein Durchkommen gab. Obwohl die Sonne genau auf die Insel schien, lag diese im Schatten. Kein Sonnenstrahl erreichte die Spitze der Berge und kein Licht fiel auf die steinige Küste.

„Stimmt Liebes, sieht unheimlich aus." Jack strich beruhigend über die Gänsehaut, die sich auf Marys Arm gebildet hatte. „Aber schließlich ist es auch die Insel der Todgeweihten."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Oh nein, ich werde keinen Fuß auf diese verfluchte Insel setzen!" Abwehrend hielt Delone die Hände vor seinen Körper, während Jack genervt an der Reling lehnte. „Ich habe Euch hierher gebracht, ganz wie Ihr es verlangt habt, aber Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen, diese Insel zu betreten! Wer weiß, was uns dort erwartet."

„Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Jungchen." Jack trat gefährlich nahe an den Adeligen heran. „Ich weiß auch nicht was uns dort drüben erwarten wird, aber ich weiß was dich…" Sein Zeigefinger piekste in Jeans Brust, „… auf der Pearl erwarten wird, wenn du nicht mitkommst, klar soweit?"

„K-klar!" Delone schluckte hilflos.

„Na dann verstehen wir uns ja. LASST DIE BOTE ZU WASSER!" Jack grinste zufrieden, als seine Mannschaft sofort ausschwärmte, um alles für die Übersetzung zur Insel vorzubereiten. „Warum so nachdenklich, Liebes? Von Nahem sieht die Insel doch gar nicht so gefährlich aus."

Mary spielte geistesabwesend mit ihrem grünen Anhänger und sah nachdenklich zur Insel.

„Ich überlege nur gerade, warum sie wohl Insel der Todgeweihten heißt."

Der Pirat zog daraufhin die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte kritisch die scharfzackigen Berge. „Wie werden es rausfinden."

„Danke, das baut mich auf. Ich will es lieber nicht wissen."

„Willst du auf der Pearl bleiben?" Wenn Jack ehrlich war, sah er sein Mädchen eh lieber sicher auf dem Schiff, als auf irgendeiner unheimlichen Insel, aber andererseits… als momentanes Mitglied der Crew, wäre es eine Sonderbehandlung, wenn sie bleiben wollen würde

„Was? Er muss mit und ich soll hier bleiben?" Entrüstet deutete Mary auf den mit seinem Schicksal hadernden Adeligen. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage! So schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Du wirst schon auf mich aufpassen müssen."

„Nichts lieber als das, Love." Jack zwirbelte eine blonde Locke um seinen Zeigefinger. „Du bist auf dem besten Weg eine richtige Piratin zu werden."

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?" Grinsend sah Mary den Piraten an.

„Kommt drauf an." Vollkommen ernst betrachtete Sparrow das Mädchen.

„Worauf?"

„Nur auf dich, Schatz, darauf, was du daraus machst." Er drückte ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann, um Michelle und Dave daran zu erinnern, dass es auch noch Arbeit gab. Mary indessen, sah ihm verwirrt nach. Jacks ernste Momente wühlten sie immer ungeheuer auf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Außer dem leisen Plätschern der Boote, die langsam durch das tiefschwarze Wasser glitten, war kein Geräusch zu hören.

Sie ruderten durch ein Höhlensystem der Berge und außer den Lampen, die jeweils am Bug der Boote befestigt waren, war es stockfinster.

Je weiter sie ruderten, desto modriger und stickiger wurde die Luft und- was das Beunruhigenste am ganze Tunnel- der Gang wurde immer enger und führte langsam, aber sich in die Tiefe.

Unsicher drückte Mary sich an Jack, der von seinem Privileg als Captain- nämlich die anderen rudern zu lassen- Gebrauch gemacht und einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

„Liebes?" Obwohl Jack flüsterte hatte man den Eindruck, er würde in die Stille hinein schreien. „Stand eigentlich in dem Buch, WO auf der Insel wir den Kristall finden?"

„N-nein." Weiter wollte sie sich im Moment nicht äußern. Dieses Höhlensystem kam ihr überhaupt nicht koscher vor, im Gegenteil!

Sie hatte des Gefühl irgendetwas würde in der Dunkelheit lauern, sie ohne Unterbrechung beobachten und auf den günstigsten Augenblick zum Angriff warten.

Ausnahmsweise hatten sie und Delone mal etwas gemeinsam, denn der Adelige war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen und stammelte fortwährend etwas von „Augen, über all Augen. Man kann sie nicht sehen aber sie sind da! Ich spüre es!" Nur die Drohung von Jack, ihn eigenhändig über Bord zu werfen und einsam zurück zu lassen ließ Jean verstummen, doch er warf weiterhin flehende Blicke zu Mary, als suche er in ihr eine Verbündete.

Irgendwie fühlte das junge Mädchen sich dazu verpflichtet seinem Vertrauen gerecht zu werden und spähte suchend in die Dunkelheit.

Nichts!

Sie wollte sich gerade erleichtert zurücklehnen, als zwei kurze Lichtblitze sie hochfahren ließen. Ihr Blick schnellte zur rechten Felswand.

Sie passierten gerade eine der zahlreichen Abzweigungen. Zitternd wagte Mary einen Blick in den dunklen Gang und kreischte in Mädchenmanier laut auf, als sie direkt in zwei leuchtendgrüne Augen blickte.

Alle Piraten zuckten erschrocken zusammen, aber keiner hatte so schnell seine Hand am Degen wie Jack.

Alarmiert sah er sich um, konnte den Grund für Marys Schrei aber nicht entdecken.

„ Was ist Mary?"

„Da! Da in der Abzweigung! Augen! Grüne Augen!" Wie in Trance starrte sie die Augen an. Feindselig und tückisch wurde sie gemustert. Es waren grausame Augen, voller Bosheit. Mary keuchte vor Angst als sich ein zweites Augenpaar dazu gesellte.

„Oh Gott, jetzt sind es zwei!"

„Mary, da ist nichts!" Angestrengt starrte Sandy in die Dunkelheit. Dort war nichts, rein gar nichts!

„Siehst du es denn nicht?"

„Mary dort ist wirklich nichts." Michelle legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Die bist nur etwas überreizt. Das kommt davon, weil Delone über Augen gesprochen hat."

„Du hättest auf dem Schiff bleiben sollen, Herzchen." Mitfühlend streichelte Jack über die Gänsehaut an ihrem Arm und war erstaunt wie stark Mary zitterte.

„Glaubt mir doch!"

„Da ist wirklich nichts." Auch die anderen Piraten schalteten sich ein.

Warum glaubte ihr niemand, sie war nicht verrückt oder überreizt.

Zitternd drückte sie sich an Jack, in der Hoffnung die Augen würden es irgendwann leid werden, sie zu beobachten.

Der Captain winkte Michelle näher an sich heran. „Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass sie so sensibel ist. Dann wäre sie auf der Pearl geblieben, das hier ist nichts für sie."

Doch Michelle schüttelte nur beunruhigt den Kopf.

„Mary ist zwar sensibel, was ihr Privatleben und alles was damit zu tun hat angeht, aber nicht bei solchen Dingen! Sie ist die Letzte, der ich zutrauen würde, überzureagieren oder sich aus Angst und Überspanntheit Dinge einzubilden." Besorgt sah Michelle auf ihre aufgelöste Freundin. „Ich kenne Mary so nicht. Sie ist zwar die einzige, die die Augen sieht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sie sich nicht einbildet! Hier ist jemand oder etwas, ganz bei uns in der Nähe. Delone hat nicht umsonst von Augen gesprochen, er weiß mehr als wir denken. Wir sollten auf der Hut sein, Jack, und Mary glauben. Ich meine… die Insel heißt doch: Insel der Todgeweihten. Vielleicht gehören diese Augen ja eben diesen Todgeweihten. Sie sind hier gestorben und finden keine Ruhe… wie in einem billigen Horrorfilm."

Alle in den Booten hatten Michelle zugehört und schauderten nun. Gegen Männer und Schurken konnten sie kämpfen, nicht aber gegen Augen, die sie nicht einmal sehen konnten.

Der Gang war inzwischen so eng geworden, dass die Piraten kaum noch Platz zum Rudern hatten.

Und da sah sie sie wieder. Die grünen, grauenvollen Augen.

Nicht in einer Abzweigung, sondern über ihnen. Es schien als würden sie im Dunkeln schweben.

Die grausamen Blicke folgten ihnen und es wurden immer mehr. Sie bewegten sich in der Dunkelheit, immer neben der Karawane der Boote.

Mary hatte ihren ersten Schrecken überwunden und fasste sich langsam wieder. Was war das? Egal, was es auch war, es wollte ihr und ihren Freunden böses.

Was sollte man dagegen tun? Nun, erstmal aufhören sich aufzuregen wäre nicht schlecht. Zweitens, den anderen sagen, was sie sah, auch wenn sie ihr nicht glaubten.

Drittens, versuchen die Körper der Augen zu Gesicht zu bekommen, damit man wusste, mit wem man es zu tun hatte.

Viertens, herausfinden, wie man diese Gestalten umbringen konnte. Und ganz wichtig: Keine Angst haben.

Mary konnte sich erinnern, dass das erste Augenpaar angefangen hatte heller zu leuchten und zwar genau in dem Moment, als Mary von einer Welle der Angst überrollt worden war. Anscheinend stärkte es die Viecher, wenn man Angst hatte. „Leute, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber über uns muss es einen Weg geben, weil da gerade viele grüne Augen langlaufen."

Erstaunt sah Jack Mary an.

„Wie viele Mary." Michelle versuchte schon nicht mehr die Augen zu sehen, sondern verließ sich vol und ganz auf ihre Freundin.

„Ähm… so ungefähr…" Ein Blick hinauf, „ so ungefähr 10…. Hey, jetzt sind sie weg."

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?" Gary wollte einfach nur zurück zur Pearl! Raus aus dieser verfluchten Höhle!

Mary blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig.

Vor ihnen endete nun der Wasserweg und ein großer Gang tat sich zu ihrer rechten auf. Die schwärzeste Finsternis gähnte ihnen entgegen.

„Das heißt dann wohl laufen." Jack kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Boot und half Mary beim Aussteigen, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass ihre Beine vor Schreck noch nicht so ganz wie ihr Gehirn wollten.

„Das ist schlecht."

„Warum?" Alle richteten ihren Blick auf Mary.

„Weil die grünen Augen da rein verschwunden sind."


End file.
